Hogwarts Year Three
by Medico69
Summary: The third year at Hogwarts with Harry and friends. Sirius isn't in prison so he can't escape, but someone will and cause havoc. Harry has a backbone and knowledge, as do his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 1**

The summer break was only two days old when all four kids got together again, after all Peaks started in a few weeks and they needed to prepare. The foursome had only been outside for an hour when they were requested to come inside to say hello to Amelia and Susan Bones, who had dropped by for a visit at Sirius' request, since he and Amelia were dating. This time the two Bones were prepared and when they removed their robes showed they were wearing jeans and casual muggle shirts. After being polite and greeting Amelia all five of the Hogwarts students went outside the adults thinking to play but in reality to talk.

"Alright you four, now tell me more about being this Heir of Hufflepuff. I haven't even told my aunt about this yet and I really don't like keeping anything from her, and where did Harry and Luna get those rings?" Susan asked in a rush.

Everyone looked at Harry since he was the most knowledgeable about all this. "Well, to answer your question about the rings. You have to go to Gringotts and have a heritage test done, if you pass then you will be given your house ring and gain access to your house vault and any properties belonging to Hufflepuff. You will also find that when you return to Hogwarts the castle itself will welcome you. As the spirit of Hogwarts said at the end of term feast we, the heirs, now control the castle and the wards. It is our responsibility to protect the castle and to keep the wards strong and up to date. As the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin I have already upgraded some of the wards and Hogwarts has removed all the extra ones placed by previous headmasters that conflicted with the intent of the founders. While it isn't required of you, I would suggest you go to summer school with the four of us and get a head start on your education."

"But how will a month or so help me?" Susan asked.

"Right now even Luna is more advanced than you in charms and transfiguration. Next year she, like the rest of us, will take advanced lessons from McGonagall and Flitwick just as she did this past year. Since Hermione and I have been going longer we will take out OWLs exam this summer. Both professors are aware of our advanced skills but don't know how or why we are so advanced. They do keep it a secret from everyone else at our request. Now that you are a part of our little group we can let you in on some of the secrets we know. The first is something even Hermione and Neville didn't know. That was who the Hufflepuff heir was until Luna brought you in to claim your heritage, Luna and I were the only ones besides Hogwarts who knew. It was because of knowledge provided in the journals of Godric Gryffindor that I was able to get you to reveal your heritage. Hogwarts herself found you but could not reveal your identity to us, but did suggest a way to find you. I had a simple potion slipped into the juice at your table and after you drank it I cast a special spell that unbound your magical core and revealed your identity." Harry continued.

Susan looked at the other four and said, "So that's why my magic went wonky and was hard to understand not too long ago. I thought something was going wrong."  
"I'm sorry about that Susan, it was the only way we could think of at the time." said Harry looking slightly ashamed.  
Susan gave Harry a half smile and said,"It's OK Harry. Thanks for doing it."

Susan asked about the animagi form Hogwarts had mentioned and Harry suggested that they return to the house and talk with Sirius, Remus, and Amelia about that. Once back inside they explained that Susan was the heir of Hufflepuff, much to the surprise of the adults, and that she needed to go to Gringotts and also learn about animagi forms. Amelia said if they could use the floo she would take Susan to the bank right now, Harry suggested they use his portkey to take the three of them to the secure area set aside by the goblins for important meetings like this. Amelia agreed and more quickly then using the floo they were in Gringotts. It didn't take Ragnok long to confirm Susan's heritage, present her with her ring, and explain everything. Once finished Harry took them back to Potter Manor so they could deal with the animagi portion of Susan's heritage.

While Remus, Lucy, Amelia, and Susan were in the dungeon finding out Susan's form the other four were outside working with their elementals and working on their spells and flying. It was only after Susan was finished in the dungeon that Susan and Amelia were shown about elementals, after a vow to keep it secret, and Susan was given the chance to see if she could call an elemental herself. Susan had close ties to Earth and Water but did not summon any elementals.

Susan and Amelia filled out one of the applications to Peaks to be sent off the next morning to Alana. It was three days later when Susan showed up and said she had gotten her acceptance letter and supply list but some of the things weren't available in Diagon Alley. Harry told her everything was available in the magical shopping center closed to Peaks. The two of them went into the dungeon to practice spells in the safe room, that was where Susan noticed that Harry was using a different wand. Harry explained that he carried two wands, as did the other three, one was registered with the ministry but the other was not since it came from America. Soon after heading to the dungeons Hermione and Neville showed up to practice, the only one missing was Luna but she was busy helping her dad with the next issue of the Quibbler and would not be there for another two to three days.

After lunch Lucy came to collect Susan so she could practice her transformation, Susan refused to allow any of the others to know what her shape was until she was more stable. Besides she didn't like it she kept turning up naked when practicing. Two days before they were to leave for Peaks Susan revealed her form, that of a badger just like the one shown on the Hufflepuff shield and emblem. The others weren't completely surprised since they expected something similar based on their own forms.

The trip to Peaks was an experience for both Susan and Amelia as they had never flown on an airplane before. The group was composed of Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Lucy, and Amelia; none of the rest of the adults were able to get time off to come. Once again the group was met at the airport by someone from Peaks and driven to Peaks school. Once there Susan and Amelia were taken to see Alana so Amelia could sign all the paperwork while the others put their stuff in their rooms and Lucy put hers in the infirmary since she would be the assistant for the session.

After all the paper work was done Susan found out she would be in the Earth dorm, along with Neville, and was shown her room so she could put her belongings away. Everyone met back up and Lucy, and the others, took the two newbies to visit the magical shopping area to finish getting supplies. Susan asked about getting a second wand but Harry already knew that Grimstead would be at the school again so suggested waiting. Harry needed the practice making wands and knew he would be assisting Grimstead with Susan's new wand, and maybe a staff for both Susan and Luna.

Both Susan and Amelia couldn't get over the items available here in America, some being borderline dark in England. Lucy assured both of them that here things weren't light and dark, but how they were used made the difference. While they were shopping the group ran into one of the people who had tried, and failed, to overcome Harry's wards. Harry was told that they expected another chance again this year and they intended to break the wards this time, Harry laughed and said he would have to ask Alana for permission first before agreeing to that test. When Amelia asked what that was all about Lucy explained that it was a contest, so to speak, between Harry and the MBI. Harry had created such strong wards that even the MBI instructor had been unable to breech them, and that was two years ago. In fact the house used was still there and still posed a challenge for the MBI students. Harry commented that he had a few surprises planned for this year as he was going to add runes to the protection scheme. Amelia and Susan just stared at Harry, and Amelia said if that came about she wanted to be there to see this herself.

With the start of classes everyone received their schedules, Harry was taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Defense, Mind Magic, and Warding. Hermione was taking the same except she replaced Warding with Spell Crafting. Neville was taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense, Adv. Herbology, and Occlumency. Luna was taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense, Herbology, and Spell Crafting. Susan was taking the same as Harry except without Arithmancy, Runes, and Warding, Mind Magic was required for all first through third year students. Of course Susan had extra studies with her head of house for Earth based knowledge.

Harry and Hermione tried to get out of flying classes but Alana said since they had a new instructor she would really appreciate it if they would help out. The new instructor wasn't too happy being assigned student helpers and voiced her opinion loudly, until she saw Harry and Hermione flying. After seeing the two fly she said not another word except to ask if they might show her how they did some of the things she saw them doing.

Neville was asked if he would be willing to help the Herbology instructor, as that instructor was very impressed with Neville's skills and knowledge. So now three of them were teaching assistants. Just as you very rarely saw Harry without Hermione, the same was true with Neville and Susan; Luna told them she wasn't ready for a full-time partner yet. But she did spend time with her friends whenever she could since they taught her more advanced spells and they all helped each other with assignments.

The way Harry and Hermione's schedule was they only had Sundays off from class, the rest had at least part of Saturdays off. Susan was surprised to find out what Mind Magic was all about and that she had to learn wand-less magic to pass the course. She was even more surprised when she was told by Neville that when she learned enough wand-less spells she could use them in animal form, now she was really interested in the class and begged Neville (and anyone else she could) for help.

Classes had only been going on for a few months when Susan realized that the Luna she saw here was very different from the Luna she saw at Hogwarts, this Luna was confident and powerful whereas the Hogwarts Luna was shy and withdrawn and didn't show her power. Susan asked Luna about the change and Luna explained that at Hogwarts she was that way as people tended to ignore her and she was able to learn more of what was going on as they thought she was so "spaced out"; Susan could understand that as she had been guilty of the same attitude towards Luna.

Susan also noticed the difference in Neville, in first year Neville had been shy and withdrawn; now Neville was anything but shy and walked with his head held high as if daring anyone to challenge him. Susan had always been drawn towards Neville but even more so now. When Susan saw the power Neville, not to mention Harry and Hermione, showed with his staff she was very impressed. Neville's power, when he used a staff, seemed to rival Dumbledore's; and she didn't even want to think about Harry's power with a staff.

It was a Sunday and Harry asked Susan to join him in the classroom used for Wards. When they got to the classroom Grimstead was there waiting. Harry explained that it was time for Susan to see what wand cores choose her and what wood choose her for her new wand. Susan's wand turned out to be Red Oak with Granite, and Dragon Heart-string for cores. Susan was even more surprised when it was Harry who made her wand, with the prof. watching. Next Grimstead had Susan try using a staff he had available that contained the same core materials, plus a couple more. The staff responded well, but Grimstead said it needed to be fine tuned a little and had Harry make her a fresh one from scratch. This staff was the same as Susan's wand except it contained a fish scale and her own blood. The professor cast a spell and then told Harry what Runes to add to the staff before sealing it. The addition of the runes would take several days so it would be a week before the staff would be completed.

Next Harry had Luna try a staff, under Grimstead's watchful eye, they found out she too could use one. Grimstead said he would personally create Luna's staff and it too would be ready by the following Sunday, so both girls should not plan on doing anything but working with him, Harry, and Hermione.

In Warding class Harry was given a project, he was to create a set of wards to include Runes that Grimstead would have a hard time bypassing. But Grimstead told him they had to be new wards not a repeat of previous work, it still took anyone much too long to break Harry's wards from two years ago. Harry said it would be hard to think of new wards, but he wanted to include Runes anyway. Grimstead said just don't use the exact same wards from before, change them a little so they were different.

Hermione's Spell Crafting class was a welcome challenge, this was the hardest class she had ever attempted and she loved it. This class combined spells, runes, and Arithmancy, she had to unravel simple spells and find out how they worked then recreate them but make them slightly different than the original. Now Hermione knew why she was required to buy a laptop computer, it took too much paper to do all the computations. Hermione found out if she passed the course then the instructor would upgrade the Arithmancy program so it would do more on its own instead of Hermione having to enter each step correctly.

Luna was taking the same class except at a lower level and had to do all the computations by hand, and that wasn't easy. Luna's mother had died creating a spell so Luna was driven to learn this and to complete her mother's work on her final spell. Luna took advantage of every spare minute the instructor would grant her to ask questions and get help, the instructor said she had not had a student this enthused in a long time and it made her excited she was an instructor.

Even though Neville was supposed to be in fourth year Herbology, he was removed and placed in sixth year Herbology for Professionals. Neville had a challenge also, and he was learning new theories and skills every week in his favorite subject. All five British students were excited and at the top of at least one class each. It was a close call between Harry and Hermione in their Charms and Transfiguration classes, in fact too close to choose a leader.

It was Sunday and all five students showed up to meet Grimstead for the training of Susan and Luna. Grimstead asked why Neville was there and the answer was very frank and straight forward; Neville wanted to learn how to use his staff better, and to be around Susan. The instruction started out as usual with each girl being shown how to claim her staff and activate it. Hermione was told to instruct Luna and Harry would instruct Susan, with Grimstead watching closely and providing guidance as needed. Grimstead said he had full faith in both of his students ability to instruct others in basic staff use.

Susan was the first up. With Harry standing behind her Susan grounded her staff and went through the process of activating her staff. As usual there was the glow of magic, powerful magic, around Susan once the staff activated. But that was as far as Grimstead let the girl go, for now. Next up was Luna. With Hermione standing behind her Luna grounded and activated her staff as instructed. The glow this time was different and Hermione saw quickly why and had Luna flip her staff; now the glow seemed the same as Susan's. Hermione showed Luna how to tell which end was which even before Grimstead said anything.

Grimstead took each of the girls through the exercises for first staff usage and was well satisfied. Then he had Harry, Hermione, and Neville come up as he told the two girls to watch closely but not to try this until they had a year of experience with their staff. Neville was asked if he had learned the Patronus spell yet, when Neville said he had Grimstead told him to cast it. Neville's Patronus was a small dog that lasted a few minutes before disappearing. Grimstead had first Hermione then Harry cast their Patronus, Hermione's was an owl and Harry's was a Phoenix.

Grimstead had Neville do his again but had him use his staff this time; Neville's Patronus appeared but it was a bear, a large bear, that didn't want to leave until Neville told it to. By this time Harry's Phoenix had disappeared,it was now Hermione's turn again. Hermione's new Patronus was still an owl but about five times larger. Once the large owl disappeared, it was Harry's second turn. Grimstead asked everyone to back up a few more feet first, then told Harry to see what he could do. Harry gently grounded his staff and cast the spell, what he got was a dragon! Not just any dragon but a Norwegian Ridgeback and it wasn't a baby either.

Everyone was so busy staring at the silvery dragon that they all jumped when Alana asked who that belonged to, they all pointed at Harry. Alana just laughed and said "I should have known only Harry Potter would have a dragon for his Patronus. Might I suggest that when you take you OWLs you warn the testing staff that your Patronus is too large to fit in a room." Grimstead told her this was Harry's staff Patronus, so as long as Harry used a wand they should be safe. Everyone laughed at that statement, even Harry.

Susan and Luna, spent another hour practicing with their staffs while Grimstead taught Neville more advanced techniques with his staff. By the time the session was over all five kids were tired and it wasn't even lunch time yet. Susan told them that she dreaded the rest of the afternoon as she was supposed to meet with her head of house again, so she was going to take a nap.

It was time for OWLs. Harry didn't feel like he would have any problems, he felt he would pass with at least an Acceptable grade, the lowest passing grade. Hermione would settle for nothing lower that Exceeds Expectations on anything other than Spell Crafting. The written tests were torturous to all the fifth years. When it came time for the practical exams Harry and Hermione were ready to be finished. Harry made one mistake that he was certain of, he used his second wand to cast his Patronus and it wasn't a Phoenix; it was a large snake, a Cobra, and this seemed to scare the tester since she ran out screaming. When Alana found out Harry had run the testing person out of the room she was concerned, until she saw the snake herself and tried to shoot spells at it.

When Hermione found out about Harry's Patronus she had to try her second wand, it was the same owl as with her regular wand. But Luna had been working on her own and found out she too had two wand Patronus, an eagle and a otter and these matched her animal forms too. Susan's Patronus was a Badger, just like her animal form; both Susan and Luna wondered what their staff Patronus would be, but needed to wait until next year to find out.

Unlike the Hogwarts system, Peaks would have their scores before the session ended, and Harry and Hermione were greatly surprised with theirs.

**Subject **

Harry's Score

Hermione's Score

**Charms**

O+

O+

**Transfiguration**

O+

O+

**POTIONS**

O

O

**Herbology**

E

E

**Defense**

O+

O

**Warding**

O++

Not taken

**Runes**

O

O

**Mind Magic**

O

E

**Spell Crafting**

Not taken

E

**Magical History**

E

O+

**Magical Devices**

O

A

Harry had to have his scores explained since he didn't understand the pluses shown. Alana told both Harry and Hermione that the plus meant that they scored higher than what was considered normal for that test. The double plus on Warding was because the testing instructor was still trying to overcome Harry's wards. Susan received Os in all her subjects, this made Amelia happy since they were more advanced classes than at Hogwarts. Luna and Neville both ended the session with Os and A's. None of the kids could complain about grades, even Hermione was satisfied with the A in Magical Devices as she had not expected to take that exam.

Now that summer session was over Susan felt deprived since there would be no extra trip this year to any of the places she had heard about from the others, but her aunt promised to take her to see some of them soon. The one thing Susan, Luna, and Neville missed out on was a special seminar on How to Apparate, which both Harry and Hermione passed and got their international license – which was more respected than the license issued by the MOM in England.

* * *

**A/N: Well another summer has ended and now Harry and Hermione have their OWLs, remember these are international scores and as such are tougher than the ones back home. What awaits the kids this year at Hogwarts? A change in the wards of Hogwarts is sure to happen given Harry's skill. Sorry, but FanFiction doesn't do tables so it messed up mine with the scores.**

**Please be kind and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 2**

All five of the students had the same thought it was great to be back home, and a year older felt nice too. The reason there wasn't any extra trips this year was because Harry needed to do some work on his properties, especially the Potter Dragon Reserve. But the Reserve would be the last one visited so he could be sure and get everything done elsewhere and not be rushed, too much. It took a week to get the other properties up to date, what with modifying wards and adding power so they would function well.

Now it was time to go see "his" dragons! Harry was excited and very much looking forward to being around the dragons again. The first thing to do was to change and update the wards, Harry wanted more security at the Reserve and the addition of several new runes would provide that updated security. But the new runes would have to be on new ward stones, and that was where the problem was located. Harry had to obtain many more ward stones and those were hard to get, at least the good ones, and once obtained it could take a while to inscribe the runes as he could not afford to make mistakes. Mistakes made when inscribing could be dangerous, even deadly, to not only to him but to the dragons and the elves there as well.

Harry had sought the advice of Grimstead about an idea he had, namely drawing out the runes on paper, or parchment, and magically transferring them to the stones and then carving them into the stone itself. It had taken much trial and error, but Harry and Grimstead had found a way to make it work. In fact it was because of this "improved" method that Harry had gotten such a high score on his Warding class and OWLs. The first step was to trace the runes on the old stones so Harry would know what he had to work with, and against. The tracing took two days to finish and it would probably take another two days to compare the old with the what he wanted to add and make the "paper" transfer pattern. But now it was time to go visit the dragons, Harry approached the dragons with care and slowly so as not to upset them.

One of the nesting mothers roared a challenge but Harry just moved away and she quieted down, even though she did seem to keep a close eye on the interloper . As Harry wandered around he realized that there would soon be at least seven more dragons, as that was how many nesting mothers he saw and had been told about. Harry still hadn't found the large Norwegian Ridgeback that was the leader the last time he visited the Reserve. A young Horntail suddenly poked its head out of the trees and startled Harry.

"_Are you the one who protects us or are you food?"_ Harry heard, so he replied, _"I am the one who tries to protect the dragons who live here. I mean you no harm, but if you have seen the leader of the dragons I would like talking with him"_.

"_He has been missing for several days. It is thought that he went hunting somewhere else, I wish I could hunt somewhere new. I would like to see new things"_ was the only reply before the youth pulled his head back.

Harry was joined by one of the elves that stayed on the Reserve, this elf was able to "pop" Harry to places that Harry hadn't seen before and one of those was the cave that held one of the rune stones Harry was updating. This stone had different runes than he had seen previously. It wasn't a problem for the elf to fetch Harry paper and pencil so that the runes could be traced. Harry spent the next two days touring the Reserve escorted by one of the elves, now he had a better idea of what was where and had seen all of the rune stones that provided the perimeter of the Reserve. He also found out that the Reserve was located directly on top of a major leyline, no wonder the dragons liked it here, they were surrounded by very strong magic.

Harry returned to Potter Manor, with all of his tracings, and was glad to find Hermione there as he wanted her help with the runes, both old and new. Hermione had a surprise for him, she discovered while Harry was gone that she could have two animal forms. One was the original Long-eared owl, but the second was a much smaller common Barn owl that could be found almost anywhere. Harry spent the rest of the day updating everyone, especially Sirius and Remus, on what he had found at the Reserve. Sirius told them that he had heard from Augusta Longbottom and that the board meeting was scheduled for the middle of the next week and he was to attend.

**~o~o~**

Albus Dumbledore was awaken by a high pitched squeal coming from his office. When he went to check he found several of the silvery instruments he had left were in the process of melting, one of them wasn't and it was the one that was set to monitor Harry Potter's magic levels. This monitor usually showed a puff of steam or smoke when Harry did strong magic, like capturing Voldemort's spirit first year. Now it had a steady output of steam under force, much like a teakettle. The only thing that Dumbledore could think of to cause this was a very large use of magic, and that much magic should register at the ministry. Dumbledore expected to receive some sort of message soon reporting this magic; that report never came, even after a week.

Minnie McGonagall had just finished her breakfast and was surprised when a note just appeared beside her plate. On opening the note she found she was being summoned to the board meeting at 9am this morning, in only two hours. Prof. Flitwick also received the same note and was also confused as to why.

Augusta Longbottom called the board meeting to order, it was strange to be meeting in the great hall at Hogwarts; but that was part of the message Neville had relayed to her at the end of term, so the spirit of Hogwarts could appear she guessed. Sure enough almost as soon as the meeting was started that spirit appeared.

"_Greetings to the Hogwarts Board of Regents. I am the spirit of Hogwarts and it is only by the efforts of the four heirs of the Founders that I may address this body. As I am sure Madame Longbottom has informed you, I requested this meeting to bring to your attention several issues that need your attention. I see that Mr. Malfoy is missing from this meeting, but that was expected since he is currently in Azkaban Prison for attacking a student – for the second time. But that is only one of the issues I will address today. Now I will remind this board that you serve because the Founders are no longer with us. With the appearance of the heirs this board now serves as an advisory function only."_

This statement caused many of the board to be distressed and upset, in fact a couple even started to object loudly and vocally.

"_**SILENCE**, this is not up for debate. You have only to look at your charter to see that the heirs have the right to disband this board, but they haven't. They value your help and thank you for your years of service. Now on to the reasons for this meeting._

_I believe it is only fair to warn you at this time that all four heirs are present in the castle and are aware of what happens in this meeting. They can hear each and ever word spoken within these walls, so take note of what you speak or do._

_At the end of term feast I made several announcements, one of which was that Severus Snape was not allowed to return to Hogwarts. This causes a slight hardship on the Headmaster in that he then had to find a replacement Potions instructor as the heirs will not allow a marked Death Eater inside the walls of the castle. So it is up to you, the board, to make sure a qualified instructor is found. Also, the school is in need of a Defense instructor as Mr. Lockhart is currently confined to St. Mongos due to the loss of his memory, by his own spell. Someone of his caliber is not acceptable as instructor, the new instructor should be someone who has experience dealing with dark creatures and persons. You will also have to help the Headmaster find a replacement instructor for Divination as the previous one was not qualified._

_Over the past few hundred years the wards of Hogwarts have been manipulated to the whims of the Headmaster, these manipulations have been removed and the wards are even now being updated and strengthen by the heirs. The control of the wards has been reduced as far as the Headmaster is concerned so that he no longer has full control, just minimal control._

_I wish to recognize two of the Professors here today, they are Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. These two have done more for the students than any other as far as preparing students for what is outside these walls. I also need to mention Prof. Sprout as she too has been very involved in preparing students for life after school. All three of these professors are also head of house for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; they have cared for their houses with great diligence and I thank them. You will notice I did not mention Slytherin, that is because they no longer have a head of house with the removal of Mr. Snape. As you can summarize a new appropriate head of house for Slytherin is now required this too needs to be addressed by the Headmaster and yourselves._

_At one time this school was considered one of the best in Europe, if not the best, but sadly that is no longer true. Hogwarts is rated very low by the International Council of Wizards and Witches and in some places it is considered a joke of a school." _The castle walls shook slightly as Hogwarts said with force and great feeling_ "**THIS CAN NOT BE ALLOWED TO CONTINUE**." _

_As the board knows whether or not the headmaster retains his title is under advisement, so I will now ask a few poignant questions. Prof. Dumbledore have you as yet looked for or found replacements for the previously mentioned positions?"_

"I have been unable to find anyone to take over Potions or Divination. I do have someone in mind for the Defense Against Dark Arts position, I have contacted Remus Lupin to see if he would be available and willing to fill that post. But as of this time I have received no reply either way." Dumbledore answered.

"_Have you found a replacement for the Head of House position for Slytherin?"_

"Not at this time, as I had hoped that Severus might be allowed to return to that position." Dumbledore again answered, dejectedly.

"That will not happen as long as I am the chairperson of this board", Augusta answered strongly before Hogwarts could add anything. What surprised Dumbledore was that so many of the board agreed with her.

"_I see that the board and I agree on this matter. If Mr. Snape was to renounce his ties to the Death Eaters and his mark removed, then he might be allowed to return as an instructor – provided he is re-educated in how to be an instructor. But I don't foresee either of those things happening. Oh, never mind; I have just been informed that that person has just been arrested by the DMLE. Now Headmaster, what do you intend to do about MY reputation as a school of learning?"_

Dumbledore was at a loss for words, he had no idea as what to do about Severus or the school. McGonagall asked for permission to speak and it was granted.

"During the ICW inspection I became acquainted with a couple of the inspectors, namely Rick Green from the USA and Madame DuPrie from France. Maybe, if asked, they would be willing to suggest some people to help us regain our standing and improve our staff. They might even be able to suggest someone for the open positions. Of course the people suggested would have to be interviewed first." McGonagall stated. Flitwick was seen to nod in agreement and so was Augusta Longbottom, especially since she knew Rick.

Upstairs in the Gryffindor quarters five "students", three of which were the heirs, sat watching and listening to the proceedings below. The five of them found the complete meeting very interesting. Harry then revealed that he knew in advance that Snape was to be arrested today and it had been timed to occur during the meeting on purpose, just to shock the Headmaster and that was why Sirius wasn't at the meeting.

"_There is one more item I have to bring before this board, that is Mr. Filch. Over the years I have watched this man become more and more unstable. His constant wish for the return of the use of physical pain and distress has bothered me greatly. I have been unable to correct this, due to lack of power and the Headmasters. I would ask that you, the board, rectify this situation as soon as possible. Early retirement with a proper retirement package would be my suggestion but I will leave it up to the board. But just let it be known if I, or the heirs, have to deal with it then it might get unpleasant or messy. I have presented the items I feel need to be addressed and will monitor your discussions and decisions on these few items." _Hogwarts concluded, and then faded away.

Planned or not, it was at this time that the two inspectors mentioned walked into the great hall. This caused several of the board members to question the security provided by Dumbledore. "I'm sorry we were detained, there was some sort of disturbance in Hogsmead that delayed us. It seems that there was a raid conduced by your DMLE and several persons were taken a way. I'm afraid that your Mr. Snape was one of those taken into custody" Rick said.

"Mr. Green it is so fortuitous that you two should arrive at this time. Hogwarts herself just finished informing this board of her concerns and hopefully the two of you can help us with a few items. It seems that we are in need of a few new instructors, namely a Potions instructor and a Divination instructor. We would also like to ask your help in regaining our status in the ICW as an institute of learning. Would either, or both, of you be willing to aid us in these endeavors?" Augusta asked politely.

Rick and Ms. DuPrie talked quietly between themselves for a few minutes and then Rick said, "We would be glad to help you improve your standing with the ICW. As to help with the positions you mentioned, Ms. DuPrie has stated that she would be glad to take over the Potions position for the upcoming year only. This would give you some extra time to seek out a qualified instructor for that position for the next year. You understand that it will take a little time to regain you status This is a long term project. It will not happen overnight. Sadly, it took years to obtain the current status and will take time to regain the appropriate status for a school with the history of Hogwarts. Of course the majority of the curriculum would have to be revamped."

This statement caused several of the board members to chuckle, including Augusta. "Well, we thank you Ms. DuPrie for you kind and generous offer to help out. And if the Headmaster has no objections then we would be glad to accept your help. Would you also be willing to oversee the house of Slytherin, since the quarters for the potion instructor is located by their dorm?" Augusta asked.

"I am not acquainted with your house system, but for this year only I would take on that responsibility to help your school out", Ms. DuPrie answered, thus dealing with two of their problems.

"One of the things I noticed was that you only deal with students age 11 through 17. I have been informed that the age of majority in Great Briton is 17 and I can understand that, but what of the younger children? I would think that getting them in would greatly improve your standing in the Council's view, it would also relieve some of the pressure on the law enforcement having to deal with accidental magic in view of non-magical persons. I believe it was Prof. McGonagall who told me that all magical children born are recorded in a book at your ministry, and a copy of that book is the source of the letters this school sends out. Since I was raised in the USA I am more familiar with the way things like that are handled there, but it could be done here as well. In addition to the reasons I've already mentioned, it would provide a basis for the student to learn from instead of the many different teachings done by homeschooling the youth. But again that can't be handled this year as there isn't enough time and Hogwarts isn't setup or equipped to handle the younger students. If the board would like I can have some of the books and curriculum sent over from the States for the school to look over." Rick stated.

"I think that is a splendid idea and would like to see those books and curriculum myself" one of the board members said. "I think we should vote on this and I would be surprised if it didn't pass and be accepted" he continued.

The matter was voted on and only two members rejected the idea, so Rick was asked see about getting the items mentioned. In addition Ms. DuPrie said she would have some of the same sent from France so as to provide a wider view of materials.

"Well, it seems that we have dealt with most of the items, except Divination and Mr. Filch. Now as it is getting close to the time for lunch I suggest we adjourn for lunch and meet again say at 1pm. We can discuss what to do about these last two items at that time, and it will give us all a chance to think on the matters." Augusta suggested and it was agreed to by all the members.

**~o~o~**

"Well, what do you think about the choices the board made? Having Remus here would be unreal as he is very experienced in dealing with dark creatures and such. That Ms. DuPrie wouldn't be as partial to the Slytherins as Snape was and we already know she knows potions." Harry said as the spell that allowed them to monitor the meeting faded away.

"Well the idea of lunch sounds great to me" Neville replied and the rest laughed and agreed.

As lunch was delivered downstairs by the elves, lunch appeared in the chamber also. Over lunch the five discussed what had gone on that morning in the board meeting. They all agreed that so far everything was going well and they liked the discussions that had been made. None of them could come up with a solution to the last two problems. Not having any interest in Divination none of the heirs or Neville or Hermione had a suggestion but since many students did like the subject they all agreed that a above competent instructor was needed. It was Hermione who came up with an idea about Filch. If this problem was in the non-magical realm then he would be sent to a psychiatrist to see if he could be helped. After Hermione explained what a psychiatrist was, the only problem was how to suggest something similar to the board. Susan had an idea, she sent a message to McGonagall to suggest that Madame Pomfrey examine Filch to see if he could be helped.

**~o~o~**

When the board reconvened Susan's suggestion appeared in front of both McGonagall and Augusta. Both were surprised by this appearance but read the notes anyway. "I don't know where this note originated but it does offer a possible solution to Mr. Filch. Someone has made the suggestion to have Mr. Filch examined to determine if he can be treated and retained. I am inclined to agree to having the matron do a full examination of Mr. Filch, with special attention to his mental status, or to have him examined at St. Mongos. Does anyone have any other suggestions?" Augusta asked. Nobody offered any other suggestions so it was put to a vote and passed, except by the same two members.

It was Dumbledore who suggested a solution to the divination problem, he suggested that maybe one of the centaurs might be agreeable to teaching that subject. Since they were very adapt at that, reading the stars and such. Hagrid was summoned and asked to speak with the herd to see what they thought of the suggestion.

The meeting was interrupted by a shacking of the building and two members of the board falling out of their seats screaming in pain as a strange glow surrounded them. _"It would appear that the new wards have found two marked Death Eaters. As I told you before these are not allowed on castle grounds. The heirs apologize but the new wards were just now brought into service as they didn't expect to find more of these types here. I will adjust the wards so these two live to be taken in custody by the three DMLE members at the front gate." _was heard by all in the room as the two men quit screaming. It was just a very few minutes before Amelia and two others walked into the room.

"We received notice that there were Death Eaters here and that they would be waiting for us. I assume the two people who are glowing are my new guests? Now if whoever would release these two we can verify that they are indeed marked" Amelia said as the men walked up to the two glowing men.

The glow did not diminish but both men had their sleeves removed and it was plain that the mark was there on their arms. The wands of the two Death Eaters floated out to Amelia, who caught them and placed them in her robes. Now the glow faded away as ropes were applied by the two auror personnel and the men were taken into custody. "Easiest capture I ever made, wish they were all that easy" was heard from one of the aurors as they left with their prisoners.

"Madame Bones, may I ask how you got here so quickly?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was notified yesterday that new wards were being placed at and around Hogwarts and asked to provide some extra security in case they did not work correctly and the old wards had to be raised. When this note appeared and stated that two Death Eaters had been caught inside Hogwarts and asked that they be removed, I came myself to see if it was true. Surprisingly the note is signed Hogwarts and it is in Old English script." Amelia replied as she showed the note to Dumbledore and the board.

Hagrid came in and told the Headmaster that one of the centaurs had volunteered to teach if they could make sure that the classroom was on the ground floor. Hagrid went on to add that maybe it was the message from the Founder's heirs to the chief centaur that helped. About that time a phoenix flashed into the room and landed in front of Augusta with a note. Everyone thought it was Fawkes until Dumbledore called out to him and a second phoenix flashed on to his shoulder. Now even Dumbledore could see the difference between the two birds. Augusta took the note offered and read it aloud, "**We the heirs find your solutions acceptable and congratulate the board for their effort in these matters. ****Know that the Phoenix you see is one of the heirs, the heir of Gryffindor to be exact.**"

The phoenix, Harry, flew up and landed on the back of Augusta's chair and looked out over the room. _[Fawkes, when this is over come to the Gryffindor quarters as I have the potion to free you ready]_ was heard only by Fawkes. "Well, as the heirs are satisfied then I move we adjourn and return to our own business." Augusta said, and everyone agreed so the meeting was closed. Dumbledore wondered how he had retained his position, he had expected to be removed when he saw Prof. McGonagall there at the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have the meeting between Hogwarts and the board, it seemed to go well except for two members that is. Next up the train ride back to school and the start of Third Year.**

**Please be kind and comment**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 3**

Once the board meeting was finished, both Harry and Fawkes returned to the Gryffindor quarters. Harry retrieved the potion and asked Fawkes to drink it as he started a very long spell to remove the binding placed by Dumbledore. It took almost twenty minutes to complete the ritual and free Fawkes, but it was worth the time. After much discussion Fawkes agreed to continue to spy on Dumbledore and report what he heard and found to Harry.

Harry used his portkey to get them all back to Potter Manor, that was how they came to Hogwarts that morning. Once back home Harry and crew went in search of one Remus Lupin to find out why he hadn't said anything about Dumbledore's offer and why he hadn't already accepted said offer. Remus was found outside, under a tree with a book in his lap. "Mione, are you sure you're not related to Remus?" Harry asked as he laughed at the expression on both of their faces.

It seemed that Remus hadn't responded to Dumbledore because of his "furry little problem". Harry asked if Remus had had any problems since Lucy started providing the wolf-bane potion and Remus admitted that he hadn't. But did comment that hers tasted much better and seemed to work better than any he had ever tried. "Mooney, you are well aware of the instructors we have had at Hogwarts and the absolute uselessness of the Defense classes the past two years. You have more experience in Defense than just about anybody. Don't you think the students would benefit from your experience? You might even be able to bring some of the students up to the minimal standards that are required by the ICW for OWLs and NEWTs, that would be a great help to Hogwarts" Harry said finally. Remus caved in and said he would send his response to Dumbledore the next day and accept the position.

The annual school supply shopping trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful as all the needed items were obtained, the book list was especially long as there were several extras due to the changes in some of the courses. It was while they were enjoying their ice cream that the group saw the latest issue of the Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Lucius Malfoy and one of "Bella" LeStrange, which upset Neville very much, saying how the two people had somehow escaped from Azkaban along with several other prisoners with the help of outsiders.

"Neville, calm down. So LeStrange is out, she would be a fool to come looking for you. She would expect a timid third year and would find someone who, when mad, could come close to even Dumbledore facing her. Besides, I expect that Malfoy will be coming to even the score with me. With the new wards they can't even get inside the grounds much less inside the castle.", Harry told Neville, and the rest.

This seemed to calm Neville down somewhat. It was only Harry that heard Neville say "Maybe now I can get even for my parents" under his breath. After finishing their ice cream and double checking their supplies, the group returned to their homes to start packing, and looking over the new books.

Suddenly it was the day, the day they would return to Hogwarts on the Express. Even with the extended summer school at Peaks the end of summer break always came as a surprise to him. Harry was up early, even for him, had already done his morning run and cool down. After a quick shower and breakfast Harry checked his trunk one last time. This was a new trunk and it held much more than his previous one. This one had seven compartment and held many of the special books Harry was reading and studying. One compartment held the supplies that he would need to create wands or staffs. But the best thing was the fact that this trunk had a set of charms that allowed it to shrink to a size small enough to fit into his pocket and weigh no more than a large pocket knife. Nice.

The group had agreed to meet at Platform 9¾ an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. Harry along with Sirius and Remus used the floo to get to the station so there was no problems, even though they arrived a little earlier than needed. Once everyone was there and greeted each other and the parents or guardians, the kids boarded the train to claim their compartment. The compartment would contain the five kids plus Remus and what small items they carried, like books or such. Harry noticed that there were many auror personnel present on the platform watching everything. The Weasley clan arrived just at the last minute, as usual, and Harry was surprised when Mr. Weasley sought him out and thanked Harry for saving Ginny the past year. Mrs. Weasley enveloped Harry in a bone crushing smothering hug and thanked Harry also. Ron even said thanks, which surprised Harry.

The trip was going well, the cart lady had been by and the kids – plus Remus – were enjoying their treats when the train came to a sudden stop. The windows started to frost over and everyone felt depressed. Remus told them it had to be Dementors and that he would take care of them. The door to the compartment slowly opened and a boney hand reached in, only to be met with six patroni coming after it and any other Dementor they could find or sense. There were many Dementors and Neville got nervous when Harry enlarged his staff. "No Harry, there isn't enough space for that. Besides do you want to reveal all your secrets?", Neville said as Remus starred. Harry shrank his staff and sat down with a lopsided grin on his face.

It was later determined that the appearance of the six patroni had been the start of several seventh years producing their own to add to the response. The rest of the train trip was without incident, Remus went around and handed out chocolate to people just saying "It will help you feel better". When the train pulled into the Hogsmead station there were several professors there, it seems that Remus had sent word of the Dementors ahead. Harry could still feel them and they seemed close.

At the start of term feast that Dumbledore revealed that the MOM had stationed Dementors around Hogwarts to protect the students, but they were not to come on school grounds. Harry thought _"You can believe that will not happen once I add to the wards"_. The sorting of first years went smoothly and soon all the students were in their dorms, everyone except Harry.

Harry was in the Slytherin common room under his cloak, he wanted to see what Ms. DuPrie had to say to her snakes.

"Good evening. I am Prof. DuPrie the new head of this house and your new Potions instructor. Now I'm sure some of you aren't surprised that Mr. Snape isn't here since he was told to leave and not return by the castle itself. I have been informed that prior to this year this house was shown preference by the previous head, that will not happen with me. Let me be very clear, there will a few new rules starting tonight:

there will be no bullying of students, whether or not they are in this house or not.

you boys will keep your "boyhoods" in your pants and the girls will keep their bosoms covered.

for every 25 points you lose to another professor you will be required to serve a detention with me, if you get a detention from another professor you will have one with myself also.

You will behave as ladies and gentlemen at all times, otherwise you will have to deal with my displeasure.

Now I am sure you have no reason to misunderstand these simple rules, but if something is unclear then see me and I will attempt to explain it further. Now go to your rooms and get them organized; I will inspect all rooms from time to time and they will be neat and orderly." the professor explained.

There was much discussion after the professor left, and most of it wasn't nice. It appeared that this house expected to be privileged and pampered. Draco made the mistake of speaking too loudly and several of the older students explained that they remembered who lost the most points last year for the house. "And if you lose one more wand your next one will be so far up your arse you can't lose it!" one boy was heard to explain to Draco. It was clear that Draco Malfoy was NOT the prince of Slytherin any longer.

After everyone was out of the common room Harry returned to his own bedroom. The next morning at breakfast Harry explained what he had overheard the night before and Hermione was impressed. When McGonagall passed out the schedules Harry saw they had DADA first thing that morning. His other classes were Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions (on Fridays still), Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, and Astronomy. Hermione added Arithmancy to her schedule. Neville had a special Herbology session in addition to regular Herbology instead of Runes or Arithmancy.

All of the students were surprised when they entered the DADA classroom. Once Remus had introduced himself he had them take a test, a test based on the average knowledge they should have according to the ICW for their age. Remus explained that this way he knew what they needed to catch up on, in addition to what was required they learn this year. Just as the class ended Remus handed out a list of spells and explained that this list was what they were required to know by the end of the year; each student was required to make an appointment to demonstrate their knowledge of the first section of spells before the next class. There were many moans and groans as the students left the class, Neville was asked to remain for a few seconds.

Neville caught up with Harry and Hermione and told them what Remus had wanted, none of the three of them had to show Remus what they knew spell wise except for fifth year spells and above. The threesome got a laugh out of that as fifth year spells at Hogwarts were considered fourth year at Peaks, and most were required to be wand-less. All three felt their schedules move and when they looked they saw History had been added, next and they were late.

Just as they got to the classroom they saw they weren't the only ones late. Everyone sat down and were waiting for the instructor to show up. A goblin walked into the room from the quarters of the professor and climbed up on the desk. "I see that they finally got the schedules updated and this is the first class to deal with me. Now you will all take a test to see what you have missed, but all tests must be on my desk 10 minutes before end of class. Begin" the instructor said as the tests appeared, as did a floating display of the time left.

At the exact moment that time ran out the instructor called for all of the papers to be placed on the desk. After the papers were in the goblin climbed down, walked behind the desk, and suddenly in its place stood a woman. It was Lucy! "Now that you have finished this little exam you get to meet your real instructor instead of an illusion. I know most of what the previous instructor covered and will attempt to expand your knowledge well past the Goblin Wars and bring you in to the at least the 18th century. You may address me as Prof. Lucy or Ms. Lucy and I can assure you this will not be a class to sleep in. Now please keep my little fun appearance to yourselves so as not to ruin it for the rest of my classes" Lucy said with a smile.

The rest of the classes that week proceeded the same way, each of the first classes started with a test of knowledge. There were several surprised students coming out of the History classroom all week. Harry admitted he had no prior knowledge of Lucy being the new History instructor. The most interesting thing to happen was in DADA, their third class in that subject. Remus stood in front of the class and told them they were very far behind what was expected, except for four students. He was amazed that their spell skills were so weak and that they didn't know the most basic spells for defense. "You will notice a second year Ravenclaw has now joined this class; the reason being was she only missed one question on the written test and knew all the spells required, including a few third year spells. I see no reason to keep her bored so she was moved to this class with her dorm mates. I will let you guess who the other three students were", Remus concluded before turning to the board and revealing that days subject.

Then it was Friday and time for double Potions with the new professor. Once again it was Gryffindor and Slytherin in the same class. As expected the first thing to occur after introductions was the written test. The second half of the class was a brief outline of what was expected in this class and what potions were to be made during the year. The students were warned that any inappropriate actions would be handled harshly and the class would be on the average level expected by the ICW. Now they had to chose one potion from the second year list and brew it before end of class, extra points would be awarded for the more difficult ones and the quality of their potions.

That first week had been a feeling out period for everyone as they adjusted to the new standards, methods, course materials, and instructors. Two people had not been seen all week, Dumbledore and Filch. Dumbledore Harry knew about as Fawkes kept him advised as the headmaster's activities. Harry found out Dobby was now responsible for all the heir chambers, he was the "lead elf" for those areas; any of the five students could call him at any time and he would respond. But it was Friday night and it was time to do some work. The first thing was to take care of the Dementors by adjusting the wards.

Harry had spent a little of his free time that week working on what needed to be done to keep the Dementors outside the castle grounds. He had gone down to the ward stone room and added a new stone with the correct runes on it. As soon as he connected the new stone the castle shook for a few seconds and as he later found out there was an intense magical glow along the edge of the wards. Hermione heard later that a couple of the Dementors were destroyed as they were inside the newly activated wards.

Early the next morning Dumbledore was visited by the Minister of Magic who was complaining about what had happened. Dumbledore tried to explain that he had very little control of the wards since the return of the heirs. Both men were surprised, especially the minister, when the spirit of Hogwarts appeared and explained a few things.

"_Headmaster and Minister, if you think I will allow those foul creatures inside the wards you are gravely mistaken or fools. The heirs decided that these creatures were not wanted or needed here, those creatures are a threat to the safety of the students and also distract the student from their studies. Be advised that the wards will be expanding to take in more area so it would be wise to remove these creatures, or lose them forever."_

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who posted reviews; while I might not personally answer each review I do read them all and often. If you find mistakes PLEASE tell me, just because three people read the chapters before they are posted we still miss things. This one may be a little slow as it is completely out of my head since Sirius isn't the one to escape. But hold on it is going to be a rough ride for a few of the characters not in the group :) **

**Oh one of the reviews showed me I didn't make myself clear, in reference to Harry and the property wards he is only recharging the new ones still being tested not the ones on ward stones – those don't have to be recharged but once every 100 years. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Please be kind and comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 4**

Life settled down to semi-normal at Hogwarts, except for the frequent visits from the DMLE to Draco Malfoy seeking any clue as to the location of his father Lucius. The first Gryffindor Quidditch match was this coming weekend. The match was against Hufflepuff the Gryffindors were not very worried about this game. It's not like they were playing Slytherin. But first there was today's CMC class with Hagrid and he had said he would have a real surprise for them, this thought made even Harry nervous. As the class was walking into the forest Harry remembered the first class when almost nobody knew how to safely open their books without getting bitten. It had been a toss-up as to who was funnier Ron or Draco. Ron lost his shoe to the book when he dropped it, but Draco lost part of his robe and almost lost a finger. It had been funny to watch Ron "dance" around trying to keep his toes and then see Draco so involved with laughing at Ron he tripped and his book took off the sleeve of his robe and was going for a finger with Draco "crab-walking" backwards on the ground.

"Alright now, here we are" Hagrid said pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Where they were was at a corral in the forest, inside the corral was a line of dead ferrets hanging up, every girl in the class let out an involuntary squeak while half the boys shuddered at the line of ferrets. Hagrid told them to open their books to a specific page and there Harry, and the rest of the class, saw a picture of a Hippogriff. When Harry looked up he saw Hagrid leading one these creatures into the corral. Hagrid explained that the Hippogriff was a very proud creature and was known to attack if it felt insulted. Hagrid explained how to approach a Hippogriff and what not to do, then asked for a volunteer to try and approach this one. Surprisingly it was Neville who stepped up first.

Neville entered the pen and slowly walked to within 10 feet of the Hippogriff and stopped. Next Neville made a very deep bow towards the creature, keeping his eyes on it and making sure to maintain eye contact. The Hippogriff seemed to study Neville then bowed in return. Hagrid told Neville to slowly approach the creature and see if it would let him carefully pet its head. Neville found out that this Hippogriff liked to have its head scratched. But the biggest surprise was when Hagrid place Neville on the creature's back and told him to enjoy the ride as the Hippogriff took a running start and took off into the air. You could probably hear Neville's shout of joy a mile away. Once they landed Hagrid gave the creature a dead ferret as a reward.

Then it was time for the rest of the class to try, so Hagrid brought out five more of the creatures and said for the students to approach carefully and remember what they had been told. Harry and Hermione both approached the same Hippogriff that Neville had petted and were surprised when the creature bowed almost as soon as they started to bow. After leaving the creature so another student could approach, Harry tossed the Hippogriff a ferret which it caught in midair. Draco walked into the pen and immediately insulted the Hippogriff which rared up to attack. The only thing that saved Draco was Harry's loud shout of **"STOP"**, which the Hippogriff did and bowed to Harry.

Hagrid picked Draco up by the back of his robes and informed him that he had lost 20 points for his actions, then Hagrid turn around and gave those points to Harry for his quick thinking and actions. Ron came up to Hermione and asked if she would explain again how to approach the Hippogriff safely, this was a complete surprise for both Hermione and Harry. When Ron walked into the pen Harry watched closely as Ron bowed, but the creature didn't bow back. Still bent over, Ron asked what to do now. Hermione just walked up to the creature and started scratching its head and told Ron to back away slowly, which Ron did with relief on his face.

After class on the way back to the castle Ron came up and thanked Hermione for her help and asked if maybe her and Harry could show him a few things about defense as he didn't understand a few spells. "I know I've been a prick in the past but I can't afford to fail this, it could save my life some day. I thought about asking Neville but the two of you seem to know more about it. Please help me out.", were the words coming from Ron's mouth, and they sounded sincere. Hermione said they would be glad to help me out, they never refused a request for help if it sounded honest and sincere.

After supper that night Harry approached Remus and asked if he, Hermione, and Ron could use the Defense room to help Ron practice. McGonagall heard the request and thanked Harry for helping another student and said that if Remus had something else to do she would be glad to help out, since it was a full moon tomorrow night. Remus said he did need to do something and would accept McGonagall's help.

The first spell Ron wanted help with was the spell to repel a Boggart. McGonagall watched as Harry explained the spell and then as Hermione preformed it as a demonstration, McGonagall was impressed with both students teaching methods. When the Boggart came out for Ron it was a very large spider, Ron fainted and Harry had to take care of the Boggart which couldn't seem to decide what to turn into. That was interesting since a Boggart usually turned into whatever scared the person the most. It took three more tries before Ron was able to handle the Boggart by having it wear skates. The three kids worked on a few more spells and most of the problems were Ron not saying them correctly, which Hermione corrected.

The next day was the regular Defense class and Remus told his classes that since the school was having to experience the effects of Dementors at this time he thought it best if the class learned the spell needed to handle them. He cautioned them that it was a hard spell to do as it took a very strong happy thought to cast this spell. He gave then the incantation which was **Expecto Patronum**. Remus then had them all say the spell without wands to make sure they got it right. He broke them up into groups of four and had them try the spell. Most of them couldn't get anything, a few did produced a silver mist. Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Luna didn't even try as they knew they could do this spell, but they did offer help to others. One smart-mouth asked why Luna was trying to help when she hadn't even tried the spell, the next thing he knew a silvery eagle was flying all over the place. "Now you do it!" was all Luna said as she walked away smiling.

It was time for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and it should be an easy one, except it was raining very hard. The game started off okay with Hermione getting the ball and going straight down the field to score the first goal. The Hufflepuff seeker was Cedric Diggory and he was good. Things were going fine until five black cloaked figures appeared at the end of the field. Everyone thought they were Dementors, but Harry knew better. The five figures got a surprise when several patroni came after them, and one of those was a very large bear – Harry saw Neville standing behind the stands grinning and putting his staff away. On the ground the five figures were now missing their robes and revealed as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and someone Harry didn't know at first. While Harry was watching the "Dementors" Cedric caught the snitch and won the game for Hufflepuff by 10 points.

After the game there were two big questions to be answered, why would anyone want to impersonate a Dementor, and who cast that bear Patronus? The second question remained unanswered, but it was general consensus that no lower class-man could have done it so it had to be an upperclassman. The answer to the first question was so they could try to alter the outcome of the game by costing Gryffindor the game. Each of the five lost 30 points and then Ms. DuPrie got involved, none of the five were seen after supper for the next week. Harry had recognized several of the patroni, Hermione's, Neville's, Luna's, Susan's, and Remus'; Harry did wonder what would have happened if he had cast his using his "secret" wand?

It was Halloween weekend and also the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. The weekend started out with a bang, a very loud bang and a blood curdling scream from the forest. The bang was caused by the arrival of six auror at the main gate, the scream was found out to Lucius Malfoy caught in the wards. Lucius had tried to apparate into Hogsmead, probably to talk with his son the next day, but had landed too close to the wards and been caught up in them. No one had told about the new wards so they were a big surprise, almost as big as seeing several Dementors coming towards him only to be held at bay by the other wards.

The story the next day was that Malfoy had been running from the Dementors and the wards saved his life by keeping them away until the DMLE squad arrived to retrieve him. Hogwarts told a different story to the heirs and friends. But Susan asked why the wards didn't pick up on any of the older students who were thought to be Death Eater soon-to-bees? Harry explained that the wards only picked up the magic in the marks and not on a person's thoughts or feelings. Otherwise over half of Slytherin house would have been caught when school started and they entered the grounds, maybe even a few other houses as well.

Hermione went on to explain that since the marks were applied by Voldemort, and he was thought to be dead, there could be no new marks in the past 14 years. This caused Harry to wonder if maybe the marks were made using Parseltounge magic, after all he had just used the shape and slight magical feel that had been described to make the wards. That brought up another question, had Peter Pettigrew been marked? If so would his being an animagi hide that from the wards since the mark wouldn't show in animal form? That was a question he needed the answer to and soon.

Harry knew about the map his father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had made; but that map had been lost many years ago right here in the castle, or had it? "accio Marauders map" Harry said and watched as said map appeared in his hands. Sirius had told him enough that Harry knew how to operate the map. But before he could do anything he heard the Weasley twins shouting about their map flying out of their trunk. Harry walked up to the Weasley dormitory, is this the map you were shouting about? The map made by my father and Sirius Black? Were the questions Harry asked as he walked into their room. The boy's faces said it all. They finally admitted they had "borrowed" the map from Filch's office their first year, they had found it in a drawer marked "Dangerous Items". That was how they had been able to get away with so much mayhem over the years and get stuff from Hogsmead, like Butterbeer and items from Honeydukes. But they had the secret passages memorized now and didn't really need the map, but didn't want Ron to get it either. Maybe Ginny but not Ron, never Ron he would get caught and the map lost again. Harry kept the map.

The next day Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Susan went to Hogsmead, it wasn't as if three of them hadn't been there before. Harry used a floo to call Sirius and ask him to come meet them. Once Sirius showed up Harry asked if it would be possible to get access to a Death Eater for about 10 minutes so he could check out the dark mark? Sirius said no, until Harry explained why he wanted to do this. The Death Eater could even be knocked out, as long as he was marked and Harry could actually touch the dark mark. Sirius finally agreed and said they still had Snape in custody and he was marked.

Harry explained to the others what was going on and left with Sirius to go to the MOM so he could see a dark mark up close and examine it to determine if it was in fact Parseltounge magic. Severus Snape wasn't happy to see both Potter and Black at the same time; but when Harry told him why they were there he agreed to let Harry examine his mark, it was agree or be stunned. Harry ran his finger over the faded mark and could feel the magic inside it. "Sirius, we need a bed for Snape. I think I can remove this mark, but he will have to be awake and still. If worst comes to worst it will only cause a moderate amount of pain. That is if he is willing to be a Guinea Pig for this, it has to be his choice just as it was his choice to take the mark" Harry said.

"Potter do you really think you a third year student can undo what was done by one of the most powerful wizards in recent times? And do you think I would risk my arm to your petty attempt?", Severus said.

"Well, look at it this way Snape. If Harry can remove the mark then we would have little reason to hold you, since we can't prove you have done anything real dark in the past few years. But, as Harry said it has to be your choice. But it is now or never." Sirius told him quietly.

Snape thought it over and agreed but asked that St. Mongos be available to him if it was too traumatic. Harry and Sirius both agreed to that request. Sirius transfigured the table in the room into a bed for Snape. Sirius suggested at least one more person be available just in case, Amelia was asked and accepted. With both Sirius and Amelia standing there with wands drawn, Harry pulled out his phoenix feather wand and started probing the mark. Several ghostly runes appeared and floated over the mark and Harry studied them closely and copied the runes down onto paper. Then Harry started hissing, casting a spell in Parseltounge, Snape started sweating then screamed as the mark slowly faded even more and a cloud of black smoke rose out of the mark and disappeared. The mark was completely gone, and after catching his breath Snape said he could feel the difference. Snape asked how Harry had been able to do that, Harry explained that since he was a Parseltounge himself he could do a counter spell. Snape suddenly had a very blank look on his face as Sirius removed the memory of what had happened and who had removed the mark.

As soon as Harry was in the atrium of the ministry he activated his portkey and went back to Hogwarts, straight to the Gryffindor chambers to await the others. While waiting Harry started to review the wards and found it would be easy to adjust the wards to detect the magic of the dark mark. The wards then would detect the magic even in a person who was in animal form, like Peter Pettigrew. Harry explained all this to Hogwarts, the catch was that to do this he needed to take that ward down long enough to inscribe the runes. Harry estimated that the ward could be kept up with three of the heirs supplying the power, but only two would be available while he inscribed the new runes. This would have to wait until later as it was too dangerous to do it now with LeStrange wandering around.

When the rest finally returned from Hogsmead Harry explained what he had done and what he had come up with to change the wards to make them stronger. Harry told them the only way he could think of to do this now was if Grimstead was there to inscribe the runes. Luna asked why Hermione couldn't do the inscribing while Harry helped keep the current wards up? After all she was almost as good at runes as Harry, she got an O on her OWLs the same as he did. Neville asked what would happen if the runes were not exact? Harry told him then they would have to do it again and remove the new runes, that would be easy if they had a backup rune stone handy.

"Could you just add another stone to the wards and if it didn't work then remove it?" Hermione asked, since Harry was the warding expert. Harry thought about that and said it was possible, that way he could inscribe the new stone and one of the girls could do the switching since nobody but the heirs could enter the warding chamber. The problem was they didn't have an extra ward stone available right now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess they wait until after Christmas to upgrade the ward. That way Harry can obtain another ward stone.**

**Please be kind and comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 5**

A few days later Ginny came up to Harry and asked a question that should have been asked sooner, "What ever happened to the Basilisk?" Harry felt bad, he had forgotten all about the Basilisk down in the chamber after all he had promised to find it somewhere to live. Harry told Ginny that he had forgotten all about it and needed to go check on it soon, before it got too hungry and started looking for food. That night Harry went to the chamber alone to check on the basilisk and let it know he had remembered his promise.

Harry saw no sign of the great snake and when he called to it he heard a very feeble rely come from within the great statue. The great snake was in very poor condition, it told Harry that it needed food but was too weak to hunt. Harry tried something he had not done before, he summoned a whole side of beef from some warehouse and placed it right at the snake's mouth. The beef disappeared quickly, the great snake said it really preferred pigs and arachnids but another piece of beef would be okay too.

After a second side of beef, Harry asked the snake where it had originated. The snake said it had been hatched right here in the chamber, but at one time the first master had let it out to hunt in the forest about once every new moon. Harry was pretty sure that it would take a little while for the meat to rebuild the snake's strength, but he asked how the snake got out to hunt. The snake told him where the exit was, and shortly Harry found the large stone door. The door was held shut by a bar and a spell, and the spell wasn't in Parseltounge so the snake couldn't open the door itself.

Harry was curious as to where the door came out but didn't want to chance letting the snake hunt until he was sure no person would be hurt. Harry returned to the chamber where the snake was and found it asleep with two bulges in its side, probably the sides of beef. After looking around this chamber Harry decided that this was the chamber that snake lived in and wondered if there was more to the whole Chamber of Secrets than he had seen. Harry went back out to the main chamber and closed the statue then called Dobby.

"Dobby is coming like Master Harry Potter asked."

"Dobby, can any of the elves just pop down here?"

"Oh no Harry Potter sir. Dobby can come because Harry Potter sir called him; other elfs can no find this place unless Harry Potter sir allows it."

"Dobby, if I asked would you bring other elves down here? Or better yet bring Hermione and the others down?"

"Dobby can bring only two people down at a once sir. But if Harry Potter sir called to Reggie he could bring two down with him also."

Harry thought for a minute then asked Dobby if it was possible for Dobby to bring live animals down here and then transport them to the other side of a wall so the basilisk could feed on them? Dobby told him he would have to see where the animals were going first, after that he could do it. Harry told Dobby to face away from the door and not to look until told to do so. Harry opened the chamber and made sure the snake was asleep then had Dobby look inside quickly. Once Dobby was satisfied Harry closed the chamber again after Dobby summoned several pigs inside the chamber.

Harry asked how many elves Dobby thought it take to keep the whole chamber clean, once cleaned initially, Dobby said two elves could keep it clean with lots of good hard work and since elfs loved hard work and it was for Harry Potter sir it would not be a problem. "Dobby, I need you to find four elves to work down here to clean and maintain this place. But, they don't have to stay down here all the time, they can come and go as they need. I don't want them to be in the dark all the time they would need to get outside and get fresh air and visit with their friends.", Harry explained. Dobby said he would see about finding some elves.

Harry and Dobby then went back to the Gryffindor quarters to talk with the others. Harry explained what his thought were, the chamber, once cleaned, would make a good place to work on spells and to practice with their elementals. But first he wanted their help exploring the place completely, except for the snake's chamber of course. It was decided that the five of them would do the exploring that coming weekend when they would have plenty of time so as not to be rushed too much.

The next day Harry was informed that Dumbledore was up to something, he was trying to regain control of the wards again, but of course wasn't having much luck; this came from Hogwarts herself, who seemed to find it amusing. Harry swore he could almost hear the old castle giggle when she told him about Dumbledore's antics. That night Fawkes reported that Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry to see Snape and had been denied access. But the most interesting thing was that Fawkes had overheard that LeStrange had been sighted close to Hogsmead and when her companion was captured he admitted that she was after Neville, "to finish what was started and get rid of the 'blood traitors' once and for all". Harry sent word to Sirius to ask that Augusta be warned of this and he would tell Neville himself.

Harry felt it was best to wait to tell Neville until the weekend, since was only two days away; Harry did not sense any immediate danger to Neville and there was some important classes to attend between now and then. It was Saturday afternoon when all five students met up in Gryffindor's quarters and Harry had flashed them all to the chamber saying this way nobody would have to slide down that nasty tube to get there. Harry warned them all that nobody was to enter the snake's chamber unless he said it was okay, he didn't want them hurt. Harry, Hermione, and Luna teamed up with Neville and Susan teaming up, each team would explore a different side of the main chamber. Harry told them that he didn't know what to expect and that it might be a good idea to keep wands ready.

The first thing that Neville and Susan found was a very large snake skin that had been shed. The skin was at least 20 feet long and appeared to have been there for some time. As they continued to explore they found an old abandoned potions lab, everything was covered by a thick layer of dust and the tables were rotted and falling apart. Then they found another door with lots of runes carved on it and a strong ward still in place. Neither Neville nor Susan wanted to try and breech that ward, who knew what was on the other side, so they continued on but came to the end of their hallway or passage.

In the other passage the trio found a bedroom that was even larger than the one in Salazar's quarters upstairs, the room was covered in a thick layer of dust. The next room they found was another office type room but this one had over thirty bookshelves in it, and each shelf was occupied by old books, scrolls, and parchments. Hermione's eyes got very large on seeing all those bookshelves. The next thing they found was a third door with a few simple wards on it. Harry was able to interpret the wards and bypass them, the door opened into an old passageway that had a small amount of ruble on the floor. They could feel a slight breeze coming from their left so that was the way they went.

The trio soon found that they were in another cave and there were giant spiders headed their way. The trio turned and ran back down the passage, back through the open door, and slammed it shut which in turn reactivated the wards. "I'm not sure where that set of caves comes out but it is full spiders. The basilisk would have a few real good meals out there" Harry said as he caught his breath.

When all five of them met back in the main chamber they compared notes and Harry decided to take a look at the warded door that Neville had found. While Hermione, Susan, and Neville went back to the library to check out the books, Luna said she would go with Harry. It took Harry a few minutes to interpret the runes and figure out how to bypass the wards on the door. Once open Harry found that this was a room for rituals, that was why the door was warded so well – to keep the magic inside. Harry knew that in today's thoughts rituals were considered dark but in Salazar's time that wasn't true. Yes, some rituals were very dark, but some were for good; it depended on what ritual was used and how they were intended.

When Harry and Luna looked into the potions lab Harry saw that here were two other doors in the room; one turned out to be a storage room, the other was a room that contained several stones – ruin stones! This was a marvelous find if the stones were of good quality. Harry selected one he thought was the right size for his ward extension plans and carried it back out to the main chamber. Harry conjured a chair and table and sat down to examine the stone closely. The stone was of good quality, not great but good, and it seemed that it would be acceptable for the project.

When the others came back they found Harry and Luna sitting at the table, Harry working on the stone while Luna was reading several old parchments. So far Harry had managed to "paint" the runes onto the stone and was working on connecting them to each other and to make a connection for interfacing with the main stone for the wards of the castle. Harry explained that the most difficult part of this would be if the stone would take the connection runes on the side and bottom so it would draw power for the main stone. It was getting close to supper time so the five went back to the quarters and from there to supper.

After supper Hermione wanted to go back but Harry said they needed to get the place cleaned up some first so he called Dobby to see if he had had any luck finding some elves to work down in the chamber. Dobby appeared with four elves that Harry didn't recognize. These elves were introduced as the ones who had volunteered to work in the chamber. These elves were without homes as their "family" had been killed by Death Eaters several days before, that had to be some of LeStrange's work. Harry asked Dobby to take the elves to the chambers and let them get started on cleaning, but to stay out of the snake chamber; Dobby was to feed the snake while down there. "Also, I want Misty to see about making you four some uniforms to show that you belong to a 'family' and are cared for. They don't need to be anything special except to be functional and so you don't have to wear tea towels or rags. They should have the Slytherin crest on them though. Remember I insist everything doesn't have to be done today, take your time and don't work too hard. If possible try and get the library done first, Dobby it might be a good idea to have Reggie look over the library to make sure there isn't anything there that might hurt someone.", Harry informed the elves.

Harry told the others that he needed to learn how to make reusable portkeys so that they could get in and out without having to use the entrance in the bathroom. Either that or get the rest of the elves used to taking them to the chambers. That reminded Harry that Susan needed an elf to help her as Reggie, Misty,and Daisy did for the others. Of course any of them could always call on Dobby, but if Susan wasn't dressed it might not be appropriate.

The next morning Harry and the others went to make their usual visit to Hagrid. While there Harry asked Hagrid where basilisks were found or where they could live in relative comfort. Hagrid said that basilisk weren't found too often as wizards tended to kill them as soon as one was located, but a tropical or sub-tropical environment would be best. When Hagrid asked why Harry was interested in basilisks, Harry said he had found a little information on them and it didn't say much about where they lived or were found.

After leaving Hagrid's Harry changed and took the rest to the chambers. Once inside they found the four new elves happily cleaning, but as soon as they saw Harry and the rest they all stopped and bowed. Harry explained to the new elfs that as far as the group was concerned the four elves were friends and friends didn't bow to each other. The elves were floored to hear a wizard call them friends. It was Luna who took control of the situation and called Misty to explain to the four how things worked, and to get her started on making them uniforms.

While Misty was explaining things, Harry asked Neville to come with him as the two of them needed to do something that might be a little dangerous for the girls, beside he needed Neville's elemental. Once the two boys were alone Harry told Neville about what he had heard about LeStrange and her plans to get rid of the Longbottoms. Neville was concerned about his grandmother but Harry told him that Sirius was taking care of that, besides all they had to do was place the "No Death Eater Allowed" wards at Longbottom Manor and she would be safe. That was when Neville explained what LeStrange had done to his parents, driven them insane with torturing them.

Harry took Neville to the door that lead out of the chambers that he, had discovered the previous day and asked Neville to call Rocky. Harry asked Rocky to put up a wall between them and the spiders so he and Neville could explore the other way safely. The wall was soon up but Rocky left a small opening at the top so air could get in. Harry conjured a torch and the two boys started down the passage. The passage ended at a stone door, a wide door that Harry thought he recognized as the door to the snake chamber. Harry told Neville what he thought was on the other side of the door and Neville said he was going back inside to let Harry "play" with the snake. Harry not wanting to startle the snake both boys returned to the entrance and had Rocky remove the wall once they were inside.

Rocky was asked to accompany Harry and to help Harry any way he could. Harry and Rocky entered the snake chamber and Harry asked the snake if it would like to hunt spiders. The snake replied that it would really enjoy that, Harry requested that is not to go out into the forest but to clear out some of the spiders. Harry asked Rocky to see if it was safe to open the door first, it was. Harry opened the door and let the snake out to hunt and feed. It wasn't long before there was a loud noise coming from the passageway and Harry could hear the snake enjoying its meal. The snake soon came back and its belly was swollen. The snake then indicated that it was going to sleep for a while as it was full and content. The door was closed and sealed, but the bar was left off so it could be opened from outside if Harry needed.

Once back in the main chamber Harry thanked Rocky and told him that he could remain or return home, it was up to Rocky. Rocky said he would look for Neville and see if he wanted to play. Harry returned to the closet where the rune stones were placed and retrieved another one, just in case it was needed. After laying the new stone on the table he went to find the others, as he expected they were in the library. Harry told one of the elves that the ritual chamber wasn't to be cleaned with magic since that might be dangerous. When the elf heard that there was a ritual chamber he said he knew how to clean one of those and would be sure and inform the others. The kids were so involved with exploring the library that it surprised them when Dobby showed up with lunch and then supper.

Harry returned to the chamber each night to continue to work on the new ward stones while the others continued to go through all the libraries in the quarters. It was during history that Harry asked Lucy if she knew of an island that would be safe for the basilisk to live. Lucy said she didn't know of one but would search out some place that a basilisk could be moved to and not cause problems.

It was Friday night and the stones were finished. Now all he had to do was test them, but in order to do that he had to take over control of the wards and that meant that one of the girls would have to be the one to place the stone while he and the other heir maintained the wards. Luna said she would place the stone if Harry and Susan could maintain the wards. That is if Harry would show her how and where to place the stone. The three heirs went down into the warding chamber and Luna was shown exactly where to place the stone and how it had to be placed so it would connect correctly.

Harry had to lie on the floor so his hands were touching the Gryffindor pedestal and his bare foot was touching the Slytherin pedestal while Susan touched the Hufflepuff pedestal in order to overtake the wards. Luna was told to try and be as quick as she could but not to rush too much and make a mistake in placing the stone. The stone was placed, the runes lit up and Harry and Susan could feel the difference. The new addition to the wards was in place, now if they only had someway to test it.

The rest of the weekend was spent in the chamber where Hermione and Luna found many old spells that had been made by Salazar Slytherin. They also found several potions that weren't listed in the potion manuals they had gotten from the bookstores. Several of the potions were transcribed and would be given to Ms. DuPrie to evaluate since she was a certified Potion Mistress, that could be interesting and dangerous if she questioned where they originated. That turned out to be not a problem as she was more interested in seeing how they worked than where they came from.

Sunday night all five students were confronted by someone about where they had been hiding all day; Harry was confronted by Ron, Neville by Seamus Hermione by Ginny, Luna and Susan by their roommates. All of them answered basically the same way, "just out on the grounds or in the library". Susan did say that she had been spending time with her boyfriend away from all the rest of the crowd, "some private time if you know what I mean".

* * *

**A/N: Alright now we had the next chapter. I wonder who Susan was talking about, could it have been Neville? Next up is the Christmas break and the placing of new wards at Longbottom, Potter, and Bones Manors. **

**Please be kind and comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 6**

Since they spent the weekend in the chambers and the quarters the five kids were surprised when they were confronted by roommates about where they had been. Ron confronted Harry as soon as he saw him, "Hey Harry where have you been all weekend? I had hoped to get you to help me some more with DADA. But you, and Neville and Hermione weren't to be found anywhere".

"We've just been around, we spent time studying and we visited with Hagrid. Just goofed off some. If I had known you wanted more help I would have tried to find you. Of course you could have asked Prof. Lupin for help he would have been glad to give some extra time, that's how I got so good was by asking questions and showing a real interest" Harry replied.

Neville was asked almost the same question by Seamus, while Hermione was cornered by Ginny. Over in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Luna and Susan were cornered by their roommates with similar questions. All of them answered basically the same way, except Susan added she had spent time with her new boyfriend and they wanted some "alone time".

Susan's answer was the talk of Hufflepuff, nobody knew that Susan had a boyfriend, much less a NEW boyfriend. The gossip network was all in an uproar as to why someone hadn't known about this, weren't her roommates paying attention? When Hermione heard a few of the other girls talking about Susan she made sure that Harry and Neville knew as quickly as possible; both boys were surprised. It was Hermione who put 1+1 together and came up with Susan and Neville, and she told Neville what she had figured out Monday morning at breakfast.

Susan was surprised when Neville walked up to her and asked if he could escort her to class, while Harry did offered to carry Hermione's books for her. Now the rumor mill was really getting hot. Many people had paired Harry and Hermione together, but now Neville Longbottom had a girlfriend – Susan Bones! It was during lunch that Susan and Neville got a chance to talk about what had come about, and neither were against it. Both agreed that it made sense, they had both been too shy to admit it to each other. Later that afternoon during class change, Draco walked by and patted Susan on the butt and made a comment that he thought Susan would do better with him; Susan spun around and landed a solid right cross right on Draco's chin knocking him to the floor.

When Draco went to draw his wand he found two more pointed at him, while hearing Susan say "if you want to keep that hand, and your bits, then keep it to yourself!" But the fact that Neville was starting to glow didn't go unnoticed either. The appearance of the spirit of Hogwarts got everyone's attention. _"Mr. Malfoy you have just gained a detention with Prof. Sprout for the sexual assault on one __of her students and you will lose 50 points for your house. Hogwarts awards 50 points to Gryffindor for defending another student. Mr. Longbottom either draw your anger in or discharge it somewhere safely, say into the stone that is now glowing behind you." _the spirit was heard to say. Neville turned and sent a massive discharge of magical energy into the stone, the amount of energy did not go unnoticed by the rest of the students in the area. When Prof. McGonagall came up to chastise Neville she was informed of the reason for the display by Hogwarts herself.

The situation became worse for Draco when his head of house, who happened to be a woman, found out about what had happened she then assigned Draco detention every night for a week, to start after he served his detention with Prof. Sprout. That night Harry took Neville with him to listen at the Slytherin common room. They heard Draco trying to get a few of the others to help him get back at both Neville and Susan, but nobody was interested. It was one of the prefects that reminded everyone what had happened the last time Longbottom started glowing, several boys had ended up in the hospital. "And don't forget those Gryffindors stick together, as well as the Hufflepuffs, do you really want two houses mad at Slytherin?" When Neville and Harry got back to the quarters and told the girls what they had heard the five of them laughed so much they were lying on the floor.

Two days later at breakfast everyone saw an owl arrive with a red envelope in its talons. They all knew what that meant, someone was getting a Howler. The whole room was relieved when the envelope was dropped to Draco Malfoy, several people at the Slytherin table moved away quickly. Draco just starred at the envelope, who would have the gall to send him a Howler? The envelope exploded erupting into a message was from Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, **"Do not think you will not go unpunished when you get home. The very idea of a Malfoy getting caught, and receiving a weeks worth of detention for, assaulting someone is unheard of. Even your father had better sense than to get caught assaulting a female in public, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You can rest assured that your Christmas break will be very interesting as you will spend it working, not playing." **everyone in the great hall heard.

Ginny Weasley leaned over to the twins and commented, "Wow and I thought Mom's howlers were killer." Both boys cringed but nodded simultaneously.

The Great Hall went quiet as several more owls appeared with red envelopes and they headed straight to Dumbledore. It appeared that several parents, mostly mothers, had heard about the incident and thought to express their displeasure to the headmaster. The consensus was that Malfoy got off lucky because if the mothers had been there he would have received much more than a few detentions and the loss of a few points. Amelia Bones showed up right after the parade of owls to investigate the assault on her niece. It would appear that Malfoy and Dumbledore were in for a very stressful day. All of the words between Dumbledore and Amelia weren't heard but a few words were like "criminal", "depraved", and "conspiracy".

Everyone was looking forward to Christmas Break with the wish that things would cool down a little. On the train ride back home the compartment opened and Pansy Parkinson came in to try and attack Susan, only to be met by six wands pointed at her. Pansy was found in the girls restroom, when the train got to platform 9¾, bound, gagged, and stunned. The kids were met by Amelia, Sirius, Augusta, Dan Granger, and Mr. Lovegood. The Weasleys were met by both parents and the oldest brother, Bill. Molly extended an invitation for them all to come by the Burrow during the holidays for a visit, but her face fell when she saw Harry and Hermione holding hands. Molly didn't notice that Neville and Susan were holding hands, but Augusta and Amelia didn't miss that fact.

Plans made to get together on Boxing Day at Potter Manor so gifts could be exchanged, then everyone went their separate ways. Harry and Sirius arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place they said hello to Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, and then used the floo to go to Potter Manor to meet the rest of the family. After supper Harry approached the adults and asked if any of them could teach him how to create a portkey and make it reusable. Rick and Sirius both said they could show him a portkey but not how to make it reusable,they then asked why Harry needed a reusable one. Harry explained that they had taken over the Chamber of Secrets and planned to use it for practicing spells and such, he needed the reusable portkey so the others could get from their dorms and back again without using the entrance in Myrtle's bathroom. The bathroom entrance required parsel magic to open, and it would be nice not to have to go into the girls restroom every time one of them wanted to use the chamber.

"But Harry you know you can't use portkeys or apparate inside the grounds of Hogwarts" Sirius said.

"But I can as a heir according to Hogwarts herself. So any portkey I make will work inside Hogwarts. Just as I can apparate inside Hogwarts, and so can Hermione since she is considered my mate by Hogwarts – which isn't such a bad idea anyway.", Harry replied.

"Mate? Harry is there something you need to tell me?", Sirius asked.

"Well Hermione and I have been such close friends for so long we just moved on to the next step, being boyfriend and girlfriend to each other. I'm sure some of you noticed that Susan and Neville have also taken that step. Besides, remember Hermione and I are actually 15 instead of 13 thanks to the time compression at Peaks.", Harry replied. The subject was quickly dropped by the adults.

Harry then brought up his next problem, where to relocate the basilisk and how? Rick said the only place that he knew of where basilisks were found was in Southeast Asia. But if the rumors were true about the size of this basilisk then that would be a real problem, moving a 60 foot snake was almost impossible. Sirius suggested using a very specific portkey to move the snake, it would mean going to where the snake was to be sent and placing a portkey target there and then removing that target after the move. The Goblins were the only ones who made such portkeys,they used this tactic to move merchandise and cargo. It was decided that a visit to Gringotts was in order sometime during the break.

The next morning Harry set about updating the wards around the manor to exclude Death Eaters, just like the wards at Hogwarts. But he still needed to test them some way since these were keyed to the magic in the Dark Mark directly. When Sirius heard about the new ward he asked if it could be put in the chambers of the Wizengamot to catch those who had gone unnoticed? Harry thought that was a good idea and it would provide the test he needed, since both thought that there were members wearing the mark. Harry told Sirius that it would take a few days to make another rune stone, but he would be sure to place the ward during the break. Harry also needed to make another stone for Longbottom Manor, since he used the second one he had here.

It was early Christmas day when Sirius sneaked into Harry's room to wake him, only to find the room empty. At 12 Grimmauld Place Harry also found Sirius' room empty, it appeared that Sirius hadn't slept there the previous night. That idea was soon proven wrong when Kreacher told Harry that Sirius had gone to Potter Manor just minutes before, Harry just sat down and laughed then flashed back home.

Harry, Sirius, Rick, Lucy, and Remus exchanged gifts that morning after a very large breakfast. Harry also opened all the presents from his friend he wouldn't see over the holidays, but was surprised when he found one from Ginny Weasley. Ginny's present was a picture of him and Hermione holding hands, it had a note attached that said "About time you woke up and saw what you were missing". Harry later found out that Ginny had sent the same picture to Hermione and it had the same note attached. How had Ginny gotten that picture?

It was Boxing Day and everyone was expected for lunch, Harry was excited as he wanted to see the expressions on his friends faces when they opened his presents. The first ones to arrive were Susan and Amelia, followed shortly by Neville and Augusta, Susan and Neville didn't take long before they were holding hands. Luna and Xeno arrived next. It was then that Harry remembered that Hermione wasn't connected to the floo network, so he was surprised when the three Grangers stepped out of the fireplace.

Everyone was busy greeting each other when lunch was announced, the surprise was when Sirius seated Amelia next to himself. Hermione was sitting next to Harry, with Susan and Neville sitting next to each other. It fell to Sirius to carve the turkey, and he made a right mess of it. Everyone got a laugh when the mess was removed and a pre-carved turkey was put in its place, "Begging the master's pardon, but the elves remembered young master Black and thought to prepare for his carving experience", Gustus announced. Harry told Gustus that he had just earned an extra day off for his excellent forethought, and a great prank too.

With the large, but excellent, meal finished then everyone went to the living room to open presents from under the tree. Harry as master of the house handed out the presents. The first went to Hermione of course; when she opened it she found a very nice necklace with her birthstone in the center. Harry explained that once it was on it couldn't be removed and that it held a couple of secrets too. Harry next gave a present to Amelia from Sirius, this one was opened very carefully by Amelia. Inside she found a small box that when opened contained a ring and a voice, of Sirius, asked "Amelia Bones will you take Sirius Black as an intended?" Amelia was stunned, what a clever way to propose and in public too. She didn't say anything just nodded and grabbed Sirius.

Neville ended up with another ring, this one baring the crest of Gryffindor. Luna got a Ravenclaw necklace, Susan got a necklace with the crest of Hufflepuff, Harry explained that the ring and necklaces were also reusable portkeys to the chamber and would return them to where they started and that Hermione's necklace also had this feature. Mrs. Longbottom got a stone with several runes carved into it, as soon as Neville saw the stone he started thanking Harry. Augusta said the stone was nice, but what were all the runes for? Neville told her, and everyone else, that this was a rune stone to prevent anyone wearing the Dark Mark from entering Longbottom Manor. Harry added that it prevented the same people from entering the grounds by any means. Harry received a heart felt hug from Augusta for his thoughtfulness and concern.

Then Harry gave the same stone to Dan and Emma Granger, Amelia and Susan, and to Luna and Xeno Lovegood. "Now I know this is strange, but these must remain a secret from anyone not associated with this group. If these become public knowledge then they might find a way to counteract them and put all my friends and their families in danger" Harry told them all very seriously. After all the presents had been opened there remained one under the tree, everyone thought it was most likely for Hermione but were wrong. When asked, Harry told them it was for the basilisk in the chamber and left it at that.

All the kids but Luna went outside to fly, she spent the time outside talking to her elemental and with its help throwing snowballs at the others, after all snow was just a cold form of water. Harry and Hermione didn't have much of a problem with the snowballs due to their flying and Quidditch abilities. Neville and Susan weren't so lucky, or as good on brooms and looked like a flying snow-people. When the kids finally came in Luna giggled as she explained that she didn't fly as well as the others and thought it would be fun to pelt them with snowballs while her elemental protected her from retaliation.

The following morning Harry made a trip to each household and placed the rune stones and erected the new wards. Each house also received emergency portkeys that took them to the chamber under Hogwarts and alerted Harry of their presence there. When Amelia questioned the portkey Harry explained that it was goblin made, even though he was the one to make them, so it wasn't a violation of the rules governing portkeys. When he finished, Harry told Sirius that he would have to be there when the ward was placed in the Wizengamot so he could removed the stone before anyone found it.

It was three days after Christmas when Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Grangers showed up at the Burrow to visit. Harry was cautious about this visit as he remembered the love potions that Molly had tried to use before on him and Hermione. Sirius told him that if any of those were used today then there would be serious repercussions. The visit went very well and Harry and Hermione found out about the pictures. Harry found out that it was Colin Creevey who had taken the pictures at the platform and then place a nice background behind the couple. Colin had also made similar pictures had sent them to Neville and Susan, and that now Ginny and Colin were very close. Harry and Hermione checked every drink but found no sign of anything not supposed to be there, except of course the firewhiskey the twins placed in some of the eggnog.

During this visit Harry got a chance to talk with Bill Weasley about wards and warding. Bill was well known for his ability to work with wards and even Grimstead had heard of him and commented how good he was. When Bill heard that Harry and Hermione knew Grimstead he asked if there was anyway for them to setup a meeting. Harry said if he saw Grimstead again he would ask. Harry and Bill spent quiet a while talking and Harry even showed Bill some of his work by warding the Burrow and having Bill try and undo those wards. Bill was sweating and exhausted when they came back inside, after Harry canceled his wards, and had to explain why. Hermione laughed so hard she fell down to the floor and told Harry to quit torturing Bill with those wards nobody had broken yet. That was when Harry knew Hermione had had enough eggnog.

Bill commented that if Harry ever wanted a job after school he should start up a warding business and he would be rich in no time, he might even give the Goblins a run for their money. Harry responded by saying the goblins were his friends and he could never hurt a friend or a friend's business. Bill continued that he was familiar with Goblin wards and Harry's were as strong, if not a little stronger, as any he had seen. Harry didn't mention that the goblins were aware of his wards and were trying to get him to teach them how to do them.

All three Grangers spent the night at Potter Manor the next morning Hermione woke with a huge headache from the eggnog she had drank at the Weasleys. She swore she would get even with the twins, one way or another as soon as school started back. Plans were started for a New Years Eve party, but which place should they hold it? That question was solved by Amelia, she said she and Susan would host the party at Bones Manor so Potter Manor could remain a secret.

It turned out that there were two parties going on at the Bones', one for adults and one for the kids. The adult party had several different types of "strong beverages" while the kid's party was limited to Butterbeer. Everything was going well; Ginny showed up with Colin as her date, Neville and Susan were a couple as were Harry and Hermione. The Weasley twins had dates, but Ron was stag, as was Luna. The music between the two parties was different also, the adults had quiet "adult" music but the kids had newer music that was popular. The show was Sirius and Amelia dancing to the kid's music, and not too bad either.

Just as the clock struck midnight, Hermione grabbed Harry and gave him a real kiss. Neville and Susan weren't far behind as far as the kissing went. Everyone was kissing or hugging someone when the whole house shook and several screams were heard from outside. Sirius, Amelia, Remus, both Weasley adults, and the heirs went to see what was wrong with wands drawn. Outside they found three men caught in the wards screaming. Each man was wearing a white mask and black robes, Death Eaters. Amelia just started laughing, as did Sirius, and said, "Well I guess the new wards I had installed work pretty well. Now if the second part of the wards work we should soon see several member of the DMLE appear to remove the trash". She had no more finished her statement when six aurors appeared outside the wards. Harry whispered the spell to release the captives to Amelia who walked out to tell the aurors how to remove the men.

Once the men were in custody and on their way to the holding cells, everyone returned to the party inside. Amelia was asked many times by some of the other guests where she got those particular wards and where they could obtain the same. Amelia said they were a gift from a very dear friend of the family and as such she could not possible reveal from where they came, and winked at Harry. Bill Weasley pulled Harry and Hermione aside and told them the wards had to have come from Harry, they just seemed his style. Harry told Bill that the wards were an experiment by a friend who needed somewhere to test them, but they were close to the wards Hogwarts had it seemed – referring to Lucius' capture earlier that year. Harry did admit that he had added his own wards, similar to the ones Bill had tried to undo, that night to the house wards. Bill asked what the wards did, Harry told him to try and hex someone and he would find out.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Bill Weasley as he lay on the floor with sparks all around him keeping him paralyzed. It was noticed that Bill had his wand out; Harry walked over and said something and the sparks went away. Harry explained that Bill was testing some new wards and fell victim to his own ward, everyone but Bill laughed. When Bill got up he shook Harry's hand and said he never wanted to be on the wrong side of Harry's wards again. Hermione told Bill he should try some of Harry's serious wards sometime. Bill politely refused to even consider that situation.

It was the day before the return to Hogwarts that Harry slipped into the Wizengamot chambers to set the ward to capture Death Eaters. Harry remained under his cloak to watch what happened. Once the session was called to order Sirius announced that new wards were being tested and there might be an interruption or two. That was Harry's cue to activate the ward, the ward came up and five members of the Wizengamot were now held in the air with a sick green glow around them. Their sleeves were stripped off their left arms and the Dark Mark revealed. "Well it appears that the new wards work very well, but they seem quite tame compared to what I was told they would do to people who bore the Dark Mark. These five will be taken into custody and questioned, at length, as to how they came to bare that mark.", Sirius said as several aurors came in, only for one of them to be suspended in the air and his sleeve ripped off to show the same mark on his arm.

"it would seem that we need to check more closely the people who work in this Ministry" Amelia was heard to say as she walked into the room.

Once the six were removed it was deemed prudent to recess for a short period of time. When everyone was gone Sirius and Amelia appeared back inside the chamber and Harry removed his cloak and set privacy wards on the room. The three of them then discussed the possibility of installing those wards building wide. Harry said he could do that but it would take a while as he would need to make several more stones and make them permanent, not to mention undetectable and unapproachable. Harry suggested that the Ministry would have to provide the new stones that were needed and allow him access to the main wards. Sirius asked why the six hadn't been screaming and Harry said he had tried to be more humane with these wards. Amelia and Sirius both agreed that they wanted the pain back in so they could locate anyone who was caught, no matter where in the building they were. Harry said he didn't like it but saw the need since the warning sent was not specific as to exact location.

The return trip to Hogwarts was without incident. No sign of Draco or any of his crew was seen, but it was soon public knowledge that Draco was very miserable after his Christmas break. Quickly the news spread that Draco had,had to spend the entire time doing laundry and housework by hand and that his wand had been locked up the whole time and elves told not to help him in any way. Most of this information wasn't available until after the arrival at Hogwarts. It was strange, but nobody had seen Pansy get on the train and she wasn't seen anywhere on board. Pansy was at the welcome back feast and seen sitting beside Draco and she looked frazzled.

* * *

**A/N: Well Christmas is over and it is back to school again. The general magical population is now short nine more Death Eaters and Azkaban has a few more guests. **

**Please be kind and comment**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 7**

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand ,after the feast was over and told her to come with him, it was her turn to spy on the Slytherin's. The two appeared in the Slytherin quarters and Harry showed Hermione how to find the common room and listen without being noticed. As soon as the two had settled in the room started to fill up. Hermione heard why Pansy looked so frazzled as she had only arrived a few minutes before showing up in the Great Hall. Pansy had made arrangements to come by floo since the ride home had been so terrible for her she couldn't trust riding the train. Since she had been found tied up and gagged her parents had demanded to know why. Once they heard it was because she got caught trying to assault another girl on the train she had spent the entire Christmas break being punished, for getting caught. "The worst was trying to explain why I had strange writing on my head which said 'BACK STABBING SLUT' when I looked in the mirror", Pansy was heard to say. Pansy said it took almost four days to get rid of that writing, it kept coming back.

When Harry and Hermione both laughed for a while once they got back inside the quarters concerning what they had just heard. Hermione said it was Luna's spell that put the writing on Pansy's head and a strong Finite should had ended it, but she guessed Pansy, and family, were too dumb to try that. Hermione asked how Harry had brought them to the quarters so quickly. Harry explained that he had made a portkey to take him to each of the places in Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin's quarters, his dorm room, plus the chamber, and Hermione's necklace would do the same thing – except her's took her to her dorm room. Since this was the first "alone" time they had had, they spent a little time making out before returning to their rooms.

The following weekend is when Harry had a chance to take the present to the basilisk. Harry explained that he understood that the snake wasn't acquainted with human customs but that the "present" was a portkey to take the snake to a safe place where it could live out its life in peace and have somewhere to hunt. Harry mentioned that due to its size it would most likely be the head basilisk in the area. The snake's only regret was that there would be no large spiders there, Harry said that he would find a way to fix that. After letting the snake hunt spiders one last time, Harry stuck the portkey on the snake and activated it. Harry decided to leave the target there for now, it might come in handy later.

Harry left the "snake chamber" open and asked the elves to clean it out so it could be used for other purposes. Harry found that over the holidays the elves had finished cleaning the whole chamber area and it was now ready for remodeling. The first thing he felt should be done was to ask Rocky to carve a square in the floor of the main area, this square was 10 feet along each side and would be the portkey arrival area. The area was then colored red as a warning not to step there or stand there. This would be the only area that anyone could arrive via portkey, so that was where he set the target.

Next he asked Rocky to create several small rooms for the elves to use as their own for bedrooms and such. Rocky was glad to do all this as it was fun for him to rearrange the stone, Rocky even went as far as to smooth the floors throughout the chamber area. It took the elves to create the plumbing system so the restrooms worked and they had running water. While all this was going on the girls were in the library looking over the new arrangement Reggie had done, and they were impressed. Everything had been sorted by subject and was neatly arranged on the shelves. Looking into the potion lab he found that it had been updated and restocked, the elves reported that several strange elves had appeared and thrown out all of the supplies and done the restocking. The ritual room was very clean and had new candles and torches in it.

The five kids discussed the request of the basilisk to move some of the spiders to its new location so it could continue to have access to that delicacy. One suggestion was to somehow tag some of the spiders and send them to the portkey target and let them breed and setup home there. Neville suggested that they use the same idea but send all of the spiders there. Harry didn't like that idea as the spiders served as a defense for Hogwarts that most people didn't want to deal with. Remembering that it was Hagrid who had originally gotten the spiders started in the forest Harry suggested asking him about the idea.

Susan said she didn't think that would be such a good idea as then they would have to tell Hagrid about the chamber and the basilisk. They all agreed that even though they all liked Hagrid he couldn't keep a secret for longer than a week before saying something to someone. "Besides if Hagrid knew about the basilisk he would want to use it in class, that wouldn't be good" Susan added. "Harry, you should have gotten pictures of the basilisk for Hagrid and Remus to use in class. Those drawings in the books aren't nearly clear enough to really study them" Hermione added, and Harry agreed.

The year moved along, the only thing that changed was now Dumbledore took over DADA whenever Remus was "indisposed". The very first class that Dumbledore did with the Slytherins ended with Draco loosing points for not having his homework ready. The most interesting thing Dumbledore did was to bring Fawkes to class and explain that even though the phoenix wasn't a dark creature he was a very interesting one. Even Harry liked that class since it provided more information on his animagi form.

In transfiguration, McGonagall touched on animagi and how to tell if an animal was actually a wizard, or witch, in animal form. She had a combined class with Remus for that one, the first was lecture but in the second half of the double class the instructors asked each student to bring their pet so they could test their spells. That's when things became very interesting in the duo DADA/Transfiguration's class. To start McGonagall wasn't there at the start, but Remus did have a cat with him that glowed when the spell was cast on it. The cat turned out to be McGonagall. The instructors wanted to show that the spell worked. Ron was having a real problem with Scabbers, the rat didn't want to stay still in its cage. This drew attention to him from both instructors since when Ron tried the spell on top of the hyper active pet Ron also misspoke the incantation. When Hermione corrected his pronunciation the rat glowed. That should not happen, and the fact it did drew much attention from both instructors. Remus cast an unbreakable charm on the cage and McGonagall had everyone move back away from the cage.

Remus took a real close look at the rat and said Sirius needed to be called along with Madame Bones. "If I am correct this rat is Pettigrew. If so he will not be staying here long after Madame Bones and Sirius get here, or I will kill him myself.", Remus was heard to say very angrily. "Only if you get him before I do, he was the cause of my parents death" Harry added with much venom in his voice.

A message was sent and very quickly Sirius and Amelia arrived. Harry caught Sirius as soon as he came in and told him they might have a problem, the wards would grab Peter as soon as he changed if he was marked. Sirius just grinned and asked if the wards had been changed or did they still cause pain? The rat had become so agitated that he had been stunned by McGonagall prior to Sirius' and Amelia's arrival. The room was sealed and nobody noticed that Harry had done this. Nothing would leave the room, or come in it, until Harry removed his seal. The rat was removed from the cage and Remus did the forced reversal spell, nothing happened. The spell was tried again with Sirius adding his wand to the spell and the rat wavered but remained a rat. This puzzled both men, until they heard Harry start the same spell, and he was glowing brightly. The rat changed into a sleeping Peter Pettigrew who now had fiery bands around him.

Everyone except Hermione, Neville, Remus, Sirius, and McGonagall moved back from Harry. "Mr. Potter are the bands really necessary? And please calm down you are scaring the other students." McGonagall said as she gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at his professor and grinned, but the glow just faded away.

"The bands won't harm him, as long as he doesn't try and change back or use magic. They are more for shock value, but could restrain a troll if needed." Harry answered.

Pettigrew was awaken and he immediately started running off at the mouth, until Amelia silenced him. "He was starting to get on my nerves" was her only reply as she removed a vial of Veritaserum from her robes. "This should be very interesting, and much quieter." Amelia added.

Putting three drops in Peter's mouth Amelia started asking questions. Peter admitted that he was the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter and that it was he who told Voldemort where to find the family. Peter admitted that he had framed Sirius for the murder of the muggles and the destruction of the street that night. Harry asked one question, "Why did you betray the Potter family?"

"The rest of them were so good at spells and potions. They made me feel inferior to all the rest of the people around me. The Dark Lord offered me a chance to be somebody important, a way to outshine those that made fun of me" was Peter's reply. Harry just starred at the excuse of a man and canceled his sealing charm, which caused Peter to be picked up and surrounded by a sick green glow and he started screaming. Harry just whispered that as soon as an auror touched him the ward would release. Sirius grabbed the man's arm, the glow vanished and he stopped screaming. The fiery bands disappeared and Sirius had to apply his own binding spell quickly.

Harry just turned around and left the room, followed closely by Hermione. As soon as they were alone Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and took them both to the Slytherin quarters so Harry could have some quiet time. It was a few minutes later when Harry sat up and said he had forgotten that if Sirius, or another auror, wasn't touching a prisoner the wards would reclaim them. It turned out Sirius found that out when he tried to turn Peter over to Amelia and let go of Peter's arm. Peter's trial was held the very next day and he was sent to Azkaban.

It was Easter and life at Hogwarts had settled down to what some would call "normal". Harry had asked Hagrid about the spiders and was told that there seemed to be quite a few missing, which pleased the centaurs. Hagrid even mentioned that it was his fault that the spiders were in the forest, and told Harry the story of how it happened. Hagrid had a soft spot in his heart for all creature, but was drawn to the more dangerous ones – except the Dementors, those he didn't care about and freely admitted he wouldn't shed a tear if they all disappeared.

Over the Easter holidays Harry was able to install the Death Eater wards in the ministry. The minister complained that it should have been approved through his office first, but it was too late now. The first day fifteen people were caught as they exited the floo system. The problem came when six more aurors were also caught when they responded to the ones trapped. The only department that didn't lose at least one member was the one that Arthur Weasley worked in, it must have not been deemed valuable enough to infiltrate. The aurors were very surprised when they were called to the Department of Mysteries to remove two "unspeakables" from the ward. That department had thought they were hidden enough not to be effected, they were wrong. Now everyone wanted the wards around their houses, only to be told that it wasn't possible at that time, it took too much energy to power the wards – at least that was what was said.

It was also during the Easter holidays that Harry made a quick trip to the dragon reserve and found the dragon leader had returned, and brought several more dragons with him. When Harry happened to mention the basilisk the dragon asked if it was anywhere close as he had not eaten a basilisk in many years, they were too hard to catch. Harry also mentioned his staff Patronus and the dragon had to see it, and laughingly said that should scare anything, except maybe another dragon.

Harry changed the ward that caught Death Eaters, it no longer caused pain, it just sounded like a siren going off when it caught someone, a very loud siren. And nobody could figure how to silence it until the aurors arrived. There were two problems with the wards; one, prisoners had to have an auror hand on them at all time when not in a cell and two, it even caught one in the air above Bones Manor and several muggles saw the strange glow and heard the siren.

Easter was over and McGonagall and Flitwick had a problem, five of them to be exact. They had taught the five much magic and many spells. The problem was they were now getting into sixth year spells in both transfiguration and charms with Harry and Hermione, while the other three were getting into late fourth year material. It was getting harder to hide the advancement of the five. It came to a head one day when McGonagall asked how they had been able to practice the spells and not alert anyone? Harry explained that Hogwarts helped them by blocking their magic from anyone not in the group, especially from the headmaster.

McGonagall said she and Flitwick had spoken and while most of the Charms taught could be practiced just about anywhere some of the transfiguration spells couldn't, and shouldn't without supervision. Hermione countered with asking if anyone supervised all the students when they did homework and practiced out of class? McGonagall admitted defeat on the subject. "I bet that both of you have already tried the animagi transformation, haven't you?" McGonagall asked. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and nodded. "Well knowing you two, you have animal forms and I want to see them" McGonagall added.

Harry changed into his phoenix form and Hermione into her owl form, neither wanted McGonagall to know about any secondary forms they had. "I should have guessed, Harry you were the second phoenix at the board meeting weren't you? And I guess Hermione has been hanging out in the owl tower watching who sent messages." McGonagall said. Both birds just nodded their heads. "What about the others, are any of them able to change forms?", McGonagall asked. And again both birds nodded.

When Harry and Hermione changed back McGonagall continued her questioning, but neither would tell her what forms any of the others could take. That was up to the individual person to reveal. McGonagall finally admitted defeat again, but asked to see where they had been practicing so Harry changed and offered his tail. The next thing Minnie knew she was in a stone room with many giant snake statues. She guessed correctly that it was the chamber from Harry's second year. But she was surprised when the others just showed up in that red square. Harry just said "Goblin portkeys" in answer to her unasked question. McGonagall was given the tour and she was impressed with what had been done by these five students. She was even more impressed when offered tea and cookies by an elf wearing the emblem of all four houses.

"Professor, you are the first person allowed down here since we took over the chamber. I took a chance and brought you down without asking the others, of course any of them could have brought you down as the portkeys will transport up to three people each. You don't have to worry about the basilisk as I found it a new home where it could live and be free. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to meet my other "large" pet as he would have a hard time fitting in here. I am also sure you have many questions. To answer one of those questions; no none of the elves came from Hogwarts, but several Hogwarts elves helped clean the place up and we do get some of our food from the kitchens." Harry explained.

The six of them spent almost an hour and a half down in the training area with Minnie asking questions and one of her students providing the answers. It when Luna said she would be right back that Minnie learned of the restrooms that had been placed in the chamber. But it was getting time for supper and Harry flashed the professor back to her classroom and said they would meet her at supper and simply flashed out again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I give my dragons a personality, they are noble and proud creatures and intelligent in my world. Well Peter is caught and out of the way now. What do you think too humane? Now McGonagall knows some of the hidden secrets; will this come back to bite Harry and his friends?**

**Please be kind and comment**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 8**

When sitting down to supper, McGonagall noticed that all five students were where they were supposed to be, but Dumbledore was absent – this was most unusual. Just as the meal was over the whole hall heard a loud siren, but could only tell it was coming from outside. Of course everyone went to see what it was, except for the five friends who just headed to the library as if nothing had happened. "Sounds like another Death Eater got too close to the wards" was Harry's comment. "Yea, but why haven't the aurors gotten to them yet, they're usually quicker than this" Neville replied. It did take a while before the siren quit and students started to come back inside. The problem had been the prisoner was inside the forest and nobody wanted to go in.

As the three Gryffindors headed to their dorm, McGonagall stopped them and told Harry the headmaster wanted to see him in his office. Harry just shrugged and followed his head of house to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and climbed the stairs. "Come in Harry, I was curious; would you know anything about the new wards that appeared in the Ministry over the Easter holidays? They seem to work much like the ones here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Sirius told me about them and how they seem to be working very well. It seems that the wards have caught around twenty or so marked Death Eaters working for the ministry. I find that rather disturbing that so many went unnoticed for this long" Harry replied.

Dumbledore got a disturbed look on his face, the twinkle was gone from his eyes as he said, "It would appear that I didn't do such a good job while I was head of the Wizengamot, if we missed so many marked individuals. I wonder if you would mind viewing a pensive memory with me since it relates to you. This is my memory of the day Sirius was freed and took over my place in the Wizengamot."

**~o~o~ **

"_Bring the prisoner in" Madame Bones said._

_Sirius Black was escorted into the room and placed in a chair in the middle of the room and chains snaked out and bound him to the chair._

"_You, Sirius Orion Black, have been hiding from the DMLE for several years and the MBI in America has seen fit to let you stay in the states and work for them. They have given us many pensive memories and statements as to your innocence of the charges against you. I understand that you willingly gave yourself up to the DMLE with the understanding that you would have a trial finally. This is that trial. You are charged with the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and as such you are partly to blame for their deaths. You are also charged with the murder of 13 people, muggles, the death of Peter Pettigrew, and the destruction of a large portion of a city street in London. A final charge of escape from Azkaban and flight to avoid prosecution. How do you plea?" Madame Bones asked._

"_Not guilty" was Sirius' reply._

_The first piece of evidence was presented by Dumbledore where he stated that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter and that Dumbledore had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm making Sirius the secret keeper. Dumbledore stated that nobody should have been able to break that charm._

_The next piece of evidence was somewhat of a surprise in that it was a pensive memory provided by the goblins. This memory showed an unknown wizard removing the Fidelius charm and recasting it with Pettigrew as the secret keeper. "This memory has been examined and determined to be accurate and unmodified. Can you explain why you were unaware of this Dumbledore?" Madame Bones asked. Dumbledore didn't have an answer._

_Next several affidavits were introduced from the MBI that showed that under__Veritaserum that Sirius stated that he was not the secret keeper, and then more pensive memories were introduced to show the actual questioning and the admission that Sirius was an unregistered animagus, as was Peter Pettigrew. Harry noticed that the Dumbledore in the memory face fell at seeing and hearing these pieces of evidence._

_The next piece of evidence was the findings from the examination of Sirius' wand after the street incident, the results were that no spell had been cast capable of doing that much destruction. In fact the most powerful spell had been a full body bind._

_The case was voted on and all but six members of the Wizengamot voted innocent, Sirius was released from the chains and proclaimed free. When one of the six nay sayers asked about the escape charge it was determined that if Sirius had been convicted then the charge would be valid but since he never had a trial and had been wrongly incarcerated then the charge had no value._

_Sirius was told of the __G__5,000,000 fund that had been created for him to repay him for his lost time and wrongful imprisonment. Sirius was asked if he wanted to make a statement and he did, "I will hold no grudge against this panel but ask that the will of James and Lily be upheld. I Sirius Orion Black claim custody of Harry James Potter as outlined in that will and demand that Albus Dumbledore reveal the location of my godchild today. I also, as the last surviving member of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, claim the title of Lord Black."_

_Madame Bones, and the panel agreed, but Dumbledore was unable to reveal the location of Harry since he had no idea where the boy was any longer. That was when Harry was escorted into the court room only to run and hug Sirius. "This court is in need of a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_ _and I would put Lord Black's name in for that position based on his work in the states and the fact that I find the __G__5,000,000 fund inadequate compensation for the wrongful imprisonment he had to endure. All in favor" Madame Bones said. The vote was the same as the one for Sirius' trial, six voted against the motion, Sirius was the new Chief Warlock._

Harry and Dumbledore came out of the pensive, "Harry, my boy, what are your thoughts on what you just saw? That whole day seemed preplanned, as if Madame Bones knew before hand how it would go." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I can tell you now that it was preplanned, in as far as the trial went and Sirius taking control of me. You have kept secrets from me that were for me to decide, you illegally bypassed my parents wishes in their will. While I'm sure you thought you knew best, you even hid me from the ones who were intrusted with my safety. You put me in a house where I was treated less than a house-elf and you never thought to check on my well-being until your own position was threatened. If it hadn't been for my dad's friends in America I would have come to school not knowing anything about my parents and with my core bound so tightly that I would have never been able to do much magic at all. But, thanks to the return of the heirs the school is now on the road to a more modern trend and the students are being exposed to things they can use instead of being stuck in the 1700s. But, you asked for my impression of that memory and that day; I think it went excellently." Harry replied.

Harry left and returned to his dorm where Hermione and Neville were waiting for him. He briefly explained what had taken place and what he had said to Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked to hear what had been said, but agreed that it had to be. Neville said Harry showed a lot of backbone to Dumbledore. Harry begged off any extracurricular activities that night and said he just wanted to go to bed and think.

Harry went to bed, and after securing the curtains around his bed lay there and remembered the rest of that day. He and Sirius had gone to 12 Grimmauld and Sirius, who now had his wand back, once again claimed the position of Lord Black. The house had trembled slightly and they heard a loud pop from the kitchen area. It turned out that by Sirius claiming the house he had rejuvenated Kreacher. Kreacher now looked many years younger and his attitude was completely different. Sirius had sat down and offered Kreacher a choice, he could remain in the house, he could be sold, or he could elect to be freed. The choice was his, but Sirius hoped that he would remain and continue to serve the House of Black; which was what Kreacher choose to do. The first thing Sirius wanted done was for the house to be completely cleaned and all dark objects removed and stored safely. Sirius even offered Kreacher help in the form of extra elves, but Kreacher would be in charge of any other elves.

The next weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and all of the students who were allowed went, except Draco Malfoy since he had detention again with Ms. DuPrie. Hermione left with a couple of the girls to do some "girl" shopping and Harry, Neville, and oddly enough Ron were to meet them at the Three Broomsticks later. The boys were sitting there having a Butterbeer when they felt it, the sudden cold, the loss of happiness, the Dementors. Harry and Neville ran outside only to see a very large owl and a large eagle flying at the Dementors, they knew who those belonged to. But those two patroni wouldn't be enough as it appeared that there were almost a dozen Dementors. Harry and Neville didn't even think they just pulled out their staffs and cast their own Patronus. Several students were shocked to see a huge bear running down the street, but the appearance of a dragon Patronus going after the Dementors shocked everyone but the five. The dragon didn't play, it was destroying the Dementors as quick as it got to them.

By this time the two boys had reached the girls and saw that Hermione was starting to glow brightly, and she looked very upset. That was when they noticed a girl lying on the ground beside Hermione. Hermione had her staff out and she was casting rapidly, suddenly there was another Patronus in the air and it was about half the size of Harry's dragon. This Patronus was a Hippogriff and it too was tearing the Dementors apart. When it was all over Hermione collapsed. Susan reached Hermione first with an air of authority Susan announced that Hermione needed to be in the hospital as quickly as possible. Suddenly there was a phoenix beside Susan, Hermione, and the girl; when Susan grabbed both bodies the phoenix flashed all three away.

Neville and Luna took charge and told everyone to return to Hogwarts immediately, a few thought to argue but when both kids started to glow they changed their minds and all the students quickly returned to the school. Later it was noted that the dragon and the Hippogriff were still flying overhead, patrolling the area around Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Up in the hospital Madame Pomfrey was startled when three students flashed into the hospital ward. As soon as they were on the floor Susan levitated both girls to a bed and told the nurse what had happened. That was when Madame Pomfrey noticed Harry standing over Hermione doing diagnostic spells on Hermione. The other girl was checked and it was determined that she would live but it would be a while before she would recover as she had been partially kissed by a Dementor. Hermione would be okay as she was just exhausted magically.

Susan looked at Harry and said she hoped nobody tried to pick up Hermione's staff. Harry just raised his hand and the staff flew into it. "No problem" was all Harry said. Neville and Luna came into the room and suggested Harry cancel his Patronus as it was scaring the staff and the students. Outside the dragon flared and disappeared, but the Hippogriff was still there. Harry said he couldn't do anything about it. The Hippogriff landed outside the castle and seemed to be looking for more Dementors to attack. McGonagall came in to check on the students and was told their condition.

McGonagall asked Harry if he could do anything about the Hippogriff and he replied no, it was Hermione's Patronus and he had no control over it. "But now you see why we never upset Hermione, the last person to upset her got the shock of their life" Harry continued. Up in Dumbledore's office he was having a very bad day, if the Dementor attack wasn't bad enough the spirit of Hogwarts was there again and she was very upset and demanding that the Minister be called to Hogwarts as she wanted to have a few words with him.

In the DMLE alarms were sounding all over the building, alarms that indicated that Hogwarts was being attacked. Amelia, Sirius, and approximately 15 aurors showed up outside the Hogwarts gates and were met with the sight of a Hippogriff Patronus sitting there. "Amelia, I think we may have a problem. I've never heard of a Patronus that large and I only know one person who might have cast it, Harry" Sirius said as the Patronus moved aside to let them pass. Up in the headmaster's office the minister had appeared and was receiving a tongue lashing from Hogwarts herself. The Minister made the mistake of trying to dismiss her. The attempted dismissal resulted in his being put out of the window and being held upside down above the ground, at least he was wearing pants under his robes.

The whole school heard what Hogwarts had to say next, **"This ****will**** end now! Whoever the idiot was who ordered those foul creatures here had better never come within my reach. One of those evil creatures attacked ****one of my**** students and that is not allowed!"** The minister was released and he fell almost all the way to the ground before someone thought to stop him with their wand. Once on the ground nobody would approach the minister as he smelled badly, very badly. Amelia and Sirius were escorted to the hospital and found the five plus McGonagall waiting there; everything was explained and Amelia became even more angry than before. Amelia knew ,exactly, who ordered the Dementors to Hogwarts and she was going to have a serious discussion with him, if he survived the trip back to the ministry.

It was Susan who told everyone there the full story, the girls were on their way to meet the boys when the Dementors started to attack. One of the Dementors attempted to kiss the young girl and Hermione went off like a Roman candle. Hermione had her staff out in a second and cast her Patronus, the large owl, and that was followed by Luna's eagle. Then the dragon appeared and Hermione seemed to get even madder and cast a second Patronus, the Hippogriff. Sirius looked at Hermione and shivered, then he looked at Harry and got a nod of the head. That head nod settled it for Sirius, Harry had cast the dragon Patronus.

Harry approached Amelia and told her the ministry had better find other guards for Azkaban as he intended to remove all the Dementors he could find. Everyone was surprised when Hermione said quietly, "Not without me you're not". Harry rushed back to Hermione's side and took her hand as she passed back out. McGonagall told Amelia and Sirius that the dragon and the Hippogriff had not just chased the Dementors away, but had destroyed them completely. This caused some concern in Amelia and Sirius' minds.

Two days later Hermione was released from the hospital just in time for supper. Hermione walked into the Great Hall under her own power and every student, except for a few Slytherins, started clapping. Most of the staff joined in and this embarrassed Hermione even more. When Hermione finally sat down, Dumbledore stood and awarded Hermione 100 points for coming to the aid of another student, then awarded Luna and Neville 30 points each for their part in the matter. Harry wasn't awarded any points, but that was not important to him, Hermione's safety was much more important. But for some reason the Gryffindor total went up another 100 points and Hufflepuff went up 50. it was later determined that these points came from Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, like Harry said don't make Hermione mad. I know this is short; but there will probably only be one, maybe two chapters in this book. I still need to deal with LeStrange.**

**Please be kind and comment**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts Year 3**

**Chapter 9**

Within a few days everything and everyone settled down and got back to "normal". The young girls hadn't even been old enough to attend Hogwarts and her family sought out Hermione to thank her. Dumbledore hoped that there would be no more repercussions from the incident, he was both right and wrong. Dumbledore ,himself, didn't have any more repercussions, while Fudge ended up having several. The first thing Fudge had to deal with was Amelia Bones anger, then an article came out in the Prophet telling about the attack on a child by Dementors, then the Quibbler ran an article saying that the attack must have been ordered by the ministry since they controlled the Dementors, which were the spirits of dead murderers. Fudge was called before the Wizengamot to answer charges that he had approved the attack, the charges weren't proven but a vote of no confidence failed by one vote. Then the howlers started, the mail room was swamped by them and went on strike which resulted in all the howlers being sent directly to Fudge's office, some say the explosions were many and strong.

Two weeks later and the castle was shaken by an explosion of magic coming from one of the girls restrooms. McGonagall and Sprout rushed to see what was wrong. They found Hermione Granger standing there with ripped robes and all around her were six girls, all nude, stuck to the walls. "Ms. Granger, please tell us what happened in here and why these girls are missing their clothes." McGonagall asked as Sprout tried to get the girls down, without success.

"These six girls tried to jump me. One of them cast a weak body bind which caught me off guard, then they started to cut my robes off me. When one of them almost cut my breast I got mad and canceled the body bind and attacked them myself. I overheard their plan, it was to strip me bare and throw me out into the hallway after writing "**SLUT**" on me. I just gave them a taste of what they intended to do to me, except I stuck them to the walls.", was Hermione's reply. Even as she spoke words appeared on each of the girls' chests, words like slut, pig, backstabber, and infected. One girl, Pansy Parkinson, had all the words on her back, chest, forehead, and both legs.

"They will come unstuck in about 30 minutes, but the writing will take a month to come off and can't be covered by glamors or make-up. Professor if you want to punish me that is fine, but I can't remove the marks. They should be glad I got my temper under control before I really hurt them" Hermione continued.

Both professors were overwhelmed and then they noticed that Pansy was positioned spreadeagled so as to be visible from the hallway outside the room. Hermione just walked out of the restroom,to be confronted by Draco laughing and pointing at Pansy. This seemed to upset Hermione and now Draco was stuck to a wall wearing nothing but a thong as Hermione walked away. After seeing what happened to Draco everyone moved out of Hermione's way very quickly. McGonagall took 30 points from Hermione, but Ms. DuPrie gave Hermione 50 points for defeating her attackers, then privately asked how to do that tattoo charm as she had a use for it in her house. The six girls lost 50 points each and had detention not only with McGonagall but double detention with their head of house, Ms. DuPrie.

Supper that night was interesting, everyone was talking about how Hermione had been attacked and how she defeated and humiliated her attackers, and Malfoy because he had been rude and laughed at the girls when he became a peeping tom and looked into the girl's bathroom. When Harry and Neville heard about it they commented they wished they had been there to see the look on Malfoy's face when Hermione stuck him to a wall without much on, again. Hermione commented that it wasn't a pretty sight as Draco didn't measure up to the task, and laughed about it herself. Later Luna said she had added to the marks on Pansy by adding two arrows pointing up from the words "infected" on her legs and the arrows were neon red in color.

McGonagall asked Hermione about the new marks later that evening Hermione said Pansy must have upset someone else too – maybe a boy. Hermione had been wrong about how long the girls were stuck to the wall, they had stayed there for over an hour and nobody had been able to hide them from view. Then it leaked that Draco had lost another wand, since when he fell from the wall he landed on his and it broke, again. Most of the students decided that nobody wanted to upset Hermione, or any of her friends, for fear of what she would do to them.

A day or two is when things settled down again, classes continued, and a few students found that messing up in potions got them a tattoo on their forehead for the rest of class saying things like stupid, idiot, or cretin. Then Slytherin students started to show up with similar tattoos when they messed up in their own house. At first Hermione was blamed until it became known that it was Ms. DuPrie doing the tattoos to punish her students who failed to keep the new code of honor in that house.

All the fifth and seventh years were busy reviewing for either OWLs or NEWTs, since they were only a few weeks away while everyone else was reviewing for end of term exams too. The school was quiet and studious for the most part. Having the school so quiet was unusual as far as Harry was concerned. He was slightly on edge since the last two years had gotten dangerous this close to the end of the year, at least for him and his friends. Some of the Ravenclaw did not learn their lesson the lat time they had tried so they tried to hide Luna's books and clothes, but this time couldn't get to them. Luna's roommates found out the hard way that fooling with Luna's trunk or wardrobe resulted in painful experiences. Prof. Flitwick had to step in and find out exactly what was happening in his house. As a result Luna ceased to live in the bedroom assigned to her, her roommates could not figure out what had happened all they knew was that all of Luna's belongings disappeared; she had moved into the heir's quarters for the rest of the year.

It was time for the leaving feast, the year was finally over. Draco and Pansy were now house out casts nobody would sit near them. They even sat as far apart as was possible. Susan, at her table, was surrounded by her housemates, but wished she could be sitting by Neville – and Neville wished he was sitting by Susan. Harry and Hermione sat together as usual with Neville on one side and Hermione on the other side of Harry. Ginny sat across from Harry and Colin sat by her, much to the dislike of her brothers who had been warned that Ginny would be upset if anything happened to Colin. It was a surprise to see Dumbledore sitting at the head table since he had been absent for many weeks, ever since the Dementor incident. Dumbledore stood and made his usual end of term speech and the feast was on.

Everyone was in bed late that night, except the five friends, when an alarm sounded. Harry, Susan, and Luna were told by Hogwarts that a pack of werewolves were attacking the grounds. It was a full moon and that meant that Remus was probably in the Shrieking Shack since that was where he stayed at this time of the month. Harry's roommates wondered when Harry looked at Neville and said "werewolves on the grounds" just before both ran out of the room and met Hermione coming down the stairs. As soon as Hermione heard what was going on she said she was going to the roof and let out some anger at being woke up in the middle of the night. Hermione transformed and went out a window. Harry and Neville headed downstairs to the main entrance only to find McGonagall and Flitwick fighting a pair of werewolves.

Both boys grinned at each other and started firing spells at the wolves binding them with chains with some of the chains were made of fire. Both professors were surprised when their foes were bound and then they saw Harry and Neville, smiling. Harry said one word as he and Neville ran outside, "Remus". There must have been thirty werewolves out there and the foursome were soon surrounded. Suddenly spells rained down from the towers as Hermione and Susan got involved, but the big surprise was when an eagle flew over and sent spells towards the wolves. A very large Fire elemental appeared and started to have fun with the werewolves around Harry and Neville. The creatures had no defense against a being of pure fire who just burned them severally.

Harry and Neville made their way to the Whomping Willow where Neville changed and froze the tree so Harry could go down the passageway unharmed. The two came up inside the shack and found Remus fighting for his life against four werewolves. Harry was pissed, and that wasn't a good thing for the werewolves, Harry started to glow. A shield appeared around Remus and once again fiery chains appeared and bound the remaining werewolves. Remus was released and he nodded at Harry and Neville.

Suddenly Neville started to glow and went out through the boarded up window. Harry and Remus looked out and saw why, there was LeStrange, she was attacking Hogsmead with 5 other wizards that could be seen. Neville was headed straight for LeStrange as his glowing was getting brighter. Neville was soon joined by someone else, a girl who was being carried on a wave of water 30 feet high. A loud cry was heard by all "**LeStrange you are mine**". As Neville came closer to the witch who turned to face her challenger, a student.

"Well well here I thought I would have to hunt you down so I could finish what I started with your family so many years ago" LeStrange said as she sent a purple spell at Neville. The spell just bounced off Neville's shield, and he returned fire with a bright red spell that burned LeStrange's left arm as she jumped out of the way. A phoenix appeared and changed into a boy who cast some sort of spell that cause a golden glowing dome to cover the area. Luna stepped off the wave and said "I'll deal with the others, along with Harry, while you take care of business" as she pulled out her staff and started to throw spells herself while the wave of water took on the form of a young woman.

Neville and LeStrange faced off at each other and spells were rapidly exchanged between the two. Most of the spells aimed at Neville were deflected by his shield, but a simple tripping hex got through and Neville was on the ground. But there was no follow-up as LeStrange was trying to escape from a hand of dirt that had grabbed her. Everyone noticed that Harry had two wands out, one in each hand, and one was pointed upward while the other was sending spells towards the five wizards, spells that they couldn't seem to dodge due to the spells coming from Luna and the presents of the watery lady.

Neville got up brushed off the dirt and said three words loudly, "Release her Rocky" as he fired a bright yellow spell towards LeStrange. The spell hit and LeStrange was covered in chains, very heavy chains. Neville walked up to her he removed her wand with a simple, but strong, Expelliarmus. Neville took the witch's wand and broke it over his knee, then said "It seems you can't even defeat a third year student in a one-on-one duel. How did you ever face off against two aurors all those years ago, attack from behind? You should be glad the Dementors are gone as they would have enjoyed feeding on you. Maybe we should call them back just for you, or maybe I should give you a taste of what you did to my parents. No, I don't have that much evil inside me. I think I will just ask a friend to bind your magic so tight it can't be unbound in this life."

"Neville check her for portkeys before I release this shield, Luna would you do the same for those five?" Harry said.

Luna found a portkey on each of the wizards and Neville found two on LeStrange. Harry dropped his shield and walked over to Neville. "What would you like to do with her Lord Longbottom?" Harry asked. "Lord Potter, I ask that her magic be bound so tight that it can't ever be unbound in this life. Do you think the heir of Slytherin would allow that since she is a Slytherin?" Neville replied.

Harry seemed to go blank for a second and then said "The Heir of Slytherin says he would be most happy to bind her magic for all eternity and will grant me that power". With that said Harry started, "By the power of Slytherin, Gryffindor, the House of Potter I Lord Harry James Potter bind the magic of Bellatrix Black LeStrange, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, from this day forward. You are denied access to any and all magic for all eternity. So mote it be!" Bella LeStrange glowed and then it stopped; Harry ran diagnostics and found nothing but a muggle lying there in chains. "It is done Neville, she is as muggle as I can make her" Harry said.

Luna came over and said "That was exciting, but you might want to release Firebeard. He ran out of werewolves to play with and started juggling fireballs and it is scaring the aurors from the ministry." Harry just laughed as several aurors came up to claim the six prisoners. Harry yawned and said "You know if we hurry we can get a few hours sleep before the train leaves". Neville and Luna smiled and joined Harry on his return to Hogwarts and bed. But it wasn't in the cards for them to rest right now.

When the three got returned to the gates they saw the funniest sight, there stood Firebeard tossing fireballs in the air and catching them as he moved around a pile of bound and singed werewolves. He was refusing to let anyone get near them. Harry yelled "Hey my friend, are finished playing so the aurors can take these creatures away and we can all get a little rest tonight, or at least what is left of the night?" Everyone gasped when Harry squatted down and the fire elemental tossed a fireball to him, which Harry caught without any effort and made disappear. Firebeard bowed and faded away.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood what may I ask have you three been up to outside the grounds?" McGonagall asked.

Neville said they had seen Bella LeStrange in Hogsmead and he had gone to extract some payback for his family. Neville said the other two went along to make it even, three students against five wizards and a witch. "Unfortunately, Bella has a problem; it seems that she lost all her magic and is on her way to the ministry in some very heavy chains. But my family honor has been restored." Neville said with a smile. Hermione and Susan walked out of the castle and Susan ran up and hugged Neville while Hermione did the same to Harry. Then both girls hugged Luna and thanked her for taking care of their wayward boyfriends.

"I knew it was too good to be true, a year without someone trying to kill me or other students. Why can't we have a nice quiet normal school year? Is that too much to ask?" Harry said as he and his four friends walked back into the castle. McGonagall looked at Flitwick and agreed with Harry, was a quiet year too much to ask for. The next morning showed how much damage had been done to the grounds. Neville saw this mess and just started to fix it. He called Rocky and soon all the holes were filled in and Neville was encouraging the grass and flowers to grow, by breakfast you couldn't tell anything had happened.

The train ride home was very quiet and peaceful, neither Draco nor Pansy showed their faces during the trip. Daphne Greengrass did stop by the compartment and asked Hermione when the tattoos would wear off the other five girls, she didn't care about Pansy. Hermione said they should have already worn off by now. "You know I may be Slytherin, but I don't agree with a lot of the stuff that goes on in that house. Hermione,you and Susan are one of the few that give me any competition in classes, and they continue to out score me, but I would like for us to be friends. I've been watching you five and think it is great that three houses are united, I would be pleased to add my house to that union if you would give me the chance. Please don't hold Malfoy and Parkinson against the whole house. Think about it over the summer and let me know." Daphne said just before walking out the door of the compartment.

"Harry, where was Dumbledore last night? I didn't see once the whole time we were under attack." Susan asked. That question was never answered during the trip home. The students were met as usual by parents and guardians at platform 9¾ when the train arrived. The kids, and families, agreed to meet in about a week to start getting ready to go to summer school and plan for after school activities.

* * *

**A/N: Well that ends year three. I think everything turned out okay for our five friends and maybe that number will increase in year four. Next up will be the summer session and who knows what kind of things I might throw at Harry and friends.**

**Please be kind and comment**


End file.
